Black
by MioA-15
Summary: Akko nunca imaginó que una nueva y misteriosa estudiante pudiera traerle tantos problemas y poner a su propio mundo de cabeza. [CAP 3 UP!] [SucyxAkko y otras pairings] [Yuri] [Alternative Universe] [Rate Change: M. CONTENIDO GORE/MATURE/SEXUAL EXPLÍCITO]
1. Sucy Manbavaran

**¡Hey! It's me con un nuevo fanfic para todes ustedes.**

 **El primer capítulo es largo, tendrá pocas entregas, porque al contrario de Speculum Magicus, tiene más cantidad de palabras.**

 **La idea de esta historia nació bastante diferente al resto de las que he escrito. Quería hacerla una comedia romántica, pero obviamente fue cambiando de tono poco a poco, a medida que iba metiéndome y que el reproductor de música aleatorio elegía las canciones.**

 **¡Ojalá les guste!**

 **En breve continuaré con Speculum Magicus, fanfic que está llegando poco a poco a su final.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **Nada me pertenece, todo es de los señores nipones de Trigger.**

* * *

 **¡Gracias por la lectura!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO UNO**

 **SUCY MANBAVARAN**

-Esta es Sucy Manbavaran. Sean buenos con ella.

Akko observó a la chica extraña que estaba frente a la clase. Tenía un cabello de color lavanda, algo normal entre los jóvenes de ahora. Llevaba ropa oscura, sin ningún tipo de escote, un vestido que amaría Morticia Addams. Además, era muy pálida, cubría la mitad del rostro con su cabello. Tenía ojeras. Era una actitud casi estoica, podría decirse. Y no sonreía.

Desde el comienzo del día sabía que esa chica no le daría más que problemas. No es que fuera mala, simplemente la torpeza de ella, Akko, hacía que los profesores la tuvieran todo el tiempo en la mira. Todos la detestaban, salvo la nueva practicante, llamada Úrsula, una mujer adorable, que creía lo mejor de sus alumnos. A decir verdad, estaba pendiente del progreso de todos, pero más aún con el de Akko. No era su culpa, repetía esa dulce profesora. Kagari venía de una institución bastante buena, no obstante, ese colegio era para una elite. Obviamente, tendrían otros planes de estudio y en principal, apuntarían a una calidad superior. Algo que aún luego de que esa chica llegara, le costaba horrores alcanzar. Como mala noticia, Úrsula había avisado en poco se terminaría su temporada en la escuela. Por lo cual, la extrañaría un montón, más que el resto de los alumnos.

-Parece un muerto. –Oyó decir a Bárbara que hablaba con su amiga, cuchicheando y por extraño que pareciera, un ojo rubí de esa joven se posó fríamente en la chica. Ella se hizo hacia atrás, tratando de pasar desapercibida.

Parecía que le hubieran golpeado con algo, por la reacción exagerada.

Sucy comenzó a caminar, era muy silenciosa. No miraba absolutamente nada, tan sólo parecía metida en su mundo, por lo cual Akko no evitó en observarla de más. De golpe y sin ningún tipo de aviso, Manbavaran le devolvió la vista, logrando que la japonesa se rascara la nuca, un tanto incómoda y nerviosa. No sonrió, a pesar de que intentaba hacerle una mueca más o menos agradable. Empero, con sorpresa, notó que parecía que había un poco de humor en ese gesto, como si estuviera burlándose de todos y de ella, en principal.

-Ah, Manbavaran. Siéntate al lado de Atsuko Kagari, por favor. –Señaló la profesora, con una sonrisa. - La niña de ahí.

Akko quería morir.

De verdad.

Quería que la prendieran fuego, o la electrocutaran hasta incendiar su menudo y oriental cuerpo, sin curvas, insulso y encima torpe. Rompía todo canon de que las japonesas eran sensuales, aplicadas, respetuosas de las normas, flexibles y excelentes acróbatas.

La chica misteriosa hizo caso sin responder y Akko se tensionó aún más. No podía creer su suerte. O mala suerte, mejor dicho. De todas las personas, tendría que compartir las clases con ella. Al menos, las que hubiera decidido tomar. Esperaba no compartir muchas con ella.

Sin mediar alguna palabra de bienvenida, casi ignorándola, a no ser porque cada tanto echaba miraditas discretas de refilón, Sucy sacó su cuaderno y comenzó a anotar lo que la profesora decía. Tenía las uñas prolijamente maquilladas de negro con pequeños detalles en blanco. Además, la piel parecía delicada y muy femenina. Toda esa aura tan reservada, por alguna razón, le parecía sorprendente y atractiva. Como si deseara conocer más de esa joven.

Había un trabajo que hacer, del que apenas prestó atención. Como nota de color, cayó en cuenta que había olvidado su cuaderno de apuntes. Observó al resto de la clase, para pedir aunque fuera una hoja, pero todos, absolutamente todos, la ignoraron.

Cuando volvió su mirada a la mesa, un poco apesadumbrada, se sorprendió al encontrar un cuaderno nuevo.

-Atsuko, ¿No lo necesitas?

Nunca había escuchado una voz tan extraña. Parecía fría, rasposa, antipática y sin embargo, había un dejo de dulzura. Volvió a investigar con interés a esa chica, antes de darse cuenta que era muy descortés de su parte, no decirle nada por la ayuda.

-Sí… Pero sólo una hoja…. Llámame Akko, por favor –La japonesa sonrió amablemente.

-Tómalo todo, invito…. Y Akko será, entonces.

Manbavaran cortó la conversación y se avocó a su lectura, completamente ensimismada, dejando a una Akko confundida y aturdida. Los minutos pasaban lentamente y Úrsula parecía no querer dar ningún tipo de clases hoy, por lo que todo tardó en terminar. Entre las miradas de curiosidad y el nerviosismo de Akko, sintió que de verdad, palmar era una bonita manera de pasar el tiempo. No podía creer que esa chica rara se acercara y encima fuera amable con ella.

No.

No es que fuera rara de fea.

De hecho, le parecía muy bonita y elegante, a pesar de demostrar ese rostro tan poco amigable y que encorvaba levemente la espalda. Las personas siquiera se le acercaron, porque obviamente les daba miedo o respeto. Quizás era una mezcla de ambos. Sólo cuchicheaban mientras la joven pasaba por los pasillos, sin ninguna intención de mirarles a los rostros o entablar alguna conversación. Akko iba directamente detrás, sin decir nada, aferrándose al costoso cuaderno nuevo que negó de regreso. No solía tener demasiados regalos por parte de alguien, por lo que realmente atesoró el gesto. Probablemente, por eso le daba un poquto de tirria que dijeran cosas extrañas sobre que parecía un muerto viviente o que era extraña y desagradable. Cuando salieron al recreo, Sucy estaba contra un árbol, aprovechando la sombra, aunque el clima no fuera del todo soleado; leyendo tranquilamente. Akko la podía ver perfectamente, porque almorzaba con su mejor amiga Lotte Yanson, quien había tomado clase de literatura avanzada. La rubia no dejaba de parlotear sobre lo bonito que había sido releer Romeo y Julieta y que probablemente harían una representación teatral, bla bla bla…

Akko en algún momento se perdió de la conversación, mientras no quitaba el ojo de Sucy. Tal fue la situación que hasta olvidó presentarse correctamente.

Y entonces sintió el perfume característico de una persona que había considerado por mucho tiempo su enemiga número uno en el instituto.

Diana Cavendish.

Akko entrecerró los ojos, mientras pensaba alguna jugarreta para vengarse de que Bárbara y Hannah la encerraran en el baño, luego de gimnasia, el día anterior. La verdad ellas siempre habían sido poco amigables con ella, pero esta vez se habían pasado por mucho. En eso circulaba su mente, mientras Lotte no dejaba de parlotear; ahora probablemente comparaba a Night Fall, su libro favorito, con Twilight y Romeo y Julieta. O algo por el estilo.

Fue una fracción de segundo, y los fríos ojos azules se cruzaron con los de ella. Akko volvió a tensionarse, sintió una molestia en su cuello por estar todo el tiempo tan dura. Apretó los labios, dispuesta a contestar alguna palabrota si se metía a discutir. Sin embargo, Diana esta vez la ignoró y fue directo a Sucy, quien la contemplaba como si fuera un monstruo de cinco cabezas.

-¿Tú eres Sucy Manbavaran?

-Sí.

-Te doy cordialmente la bienvenida. –Hizo una reverencia. – Soy Diana Cavendish

-Ya lo sé. Gracias.

Aquí se terminó la conversación, dejando a una Diana petulante, completamente sorprendida. Claro, no era secreto de Estado que pertenecía a la familia fundadora de ese secundario, por lo cual, podía tomarse un par de libertades. Además, era la más inteligente de ahí, la más apreciada, socialmente aceptada, preciosa, una muñequita perfecta y alumna ejemplar. Era como una niña rica que sólo iba a restregar sus promedios y su belleza a cualquier alma infortunada que se cruzara con ella.

Akko sentía mucho disgusto cada vez que la veía porque sus amigas nunca dejaron de lastimarla. Era doloroso. Hasta había sentido miedo por un largo tiempo, de ir al baño entre clases, debido a que siempre la dejaban sola o la encerraban… O simplemente, asistir al instituto. Varias veces luego de las clases de gimnasia, eran capaces de quitarle la ropa y esconderla mientras se bañaba, obligándola a salir con la toalla a exteriores de la institución, provocando que todo el mundo se burlara de ella. Esa última vez, Akko terminó sancionada, y lloró mares a escondidas, primero por la vergüenza y segundo porque sus padres la regañarían de nueva cuenta. Y no quería algo así.

Sin embargo, ahora las cosas pasarían a Sucy. Estaba un cien por ciento segura de ello. Por loco que pareciera, algo le decía que esa extraña joven sabía defenderse. O que tenía una especie de halo que la hacía casi tan intocable como Diana, por la altanería con que la observaba.

-Oí que vienes de un reformatorio.

-Sí. Hice volar el asiento de un inodoro en el baño de profesores. La mejor hazaña de mi vida, -Sonrió encantadoramente, mostrando sus caninos. Diana se calló la boca y al final, terminó disparada para otro costado, furiosa de no haberla impresionado o intimidado. Cualquiera de esas dos ideas, eran completamente válidas ¿Verdad?

- _Troublemaker_. –Susurró Diana siseando, mientras caminaba rápido con las otras dos chicas caminando bobaliconamente detrás, como perritos falderos. De golpe, la fría mirada de Diana, dejó a Akko helada en su lugar. -¿Qué me miras? ¿Tanto te gusto? –Sonrió, pinchándola. La pobre chica, s echó hacia atrás, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas, Lotte que había dejado de hablar sobre Bella, Julieta y no sé quién más; calló, observando sorprendida por la actitud tan hosca de la rubia. -¿Eh? –Se acercó al rostro de la japonesa, cuyo semblante estaba humillado y atemorizado.

-Y…Yo…

Una sonrisa de costado por parte de Diana, regaló el golpe final.

-¿Akko es una lesbiana?

-¡Oh Dios!, ¡Qué asco! -Coreó Bárbara a los gritos, haciendo un gesto de repulsión.

El instituto entero las miraba, habían dejado sus quehaceres para curiosear toda esta escena que se desarrollaba al mejor estilo de peli americana adolescente.

-Yo sé que soy hermosa, pero no te hagas ilusiones. –Tocó su dorada cabellera. -Mejor intenta aprobar las materias para que no te echen por incompetente. –La rubia acarició el rostro de Akko, quien estaba respirando agitada; mezcla de bronca e indignación. –Mi familia te acepta porque tu padre trabaja para ellos. Lo hacen sólo por lástima… Plebeya

-Diana, por favor, fue un error… -Lotte intentó defender y conciliar a su mejor amiga, pero la rubia observó ahora a la chica tímida y adorable de anteojos. Hannah le arrebató los libros a la jovencita y lo miró con desdén, antes de reír entre dientes.

-Vaya, vaya ¿Lees estas porquerías? –Lo revoleó a un costado, logrando que la pobre Lotte, se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Por raro que pareciera a Bárbara esa actitud no le gustó ni un poco, porque frunció horriblemente el entrecejo. -¿Qué tienes? ¿Cinco?

-¡Te dije que frenes! –Akko la enfrentó del todo, levantándose.

No obstante, la gigantesca figura de Diana tapó su paso y sonrió con más soberbia. Akko apretó los dientes, chirriándolos. Su cuerpo en totalidad, estaba tensionado.

-¿O qué harás?

-¡Diana…!

-¿Qué? –La rubia le acarició ese lacio cabello chocolate, logrando que Akko diera un salto.

-No te pases…

-¿Huh? ¿Pasarme? ¿Quieres besarme? Degenerada.

Su voz era juguetona. Se lamió los labios, llevando a Akko al paroxismo de la bronca. La morena intentó darle un cachetazo, pero Hannah ahora la tomó de los brazos desde la espalda, forzando a que Akko detuviera el ataque. Si había algo en lo que no era buena la chica oriental, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de controlar su ira. Por ese motivo, la amiga de Diana ganó un pisotón con los zapatos de plataforma pesados que llevaba. La señorita England se tomó el pie de puro dolor.

-¡Deja de llorar, ayúdame!

-¡Suéltenme!

Bárbara entonces la agarró del cuello.

No sabía por qué Akko tenía que soportar esto. ¡Era completamente injusto! Tan sólo estaba observando a Sucy, quien parecía una persona amable interesante y misteriosa. Quería incluso agradecerle, pero temía importunarla. Nada malo. La verdad es que quería pasar lo más desapercibida posible por todo el mundo. Y entonces, sintió un golpe en la boca del estómago. Apenas pudo respirar, el aire se le escapó de los pulmones, sus extremidades se tensionaron y gimió de dolor.

Todo el instituto las rodeaba, a grito pelado de "PELEA", alentando la disparidad de la agresión. Akko intentó defenderse, Lotte quiso salirse del agarre de fierro de Diana. Ambas recibieron unos porrazos bastante dolorosos, en especial Akko por querer separarse y defender a Lotte que nada tenía que ver con todo esto. A veces, se sentía de verdad muy culpable de que se hicieran amigas. Aún con todo en contra, la chica siempre estaba a su lado y era muy compañera.

Habían perdido la disputa. Akko lo sabía. Pero Diana estaba enardecida, al parecer la superioridad de la que se creía merecedora, la hacía totalmente inmune a cualquier otro golpe que le pudiera regalar. Deseaba más. Si tan sólo fuera capaz de soltar ese brazo, y darle un merecido puñetazo. Sentía un dolor enorme en el ojo derecho, el labio le sangraba. Akko deseaba de verdad que algún profesor pudiera ver cómo era en realidad era Diana, porque nadie le creía. Sus compañeros preferían no meterse en esa guerra que empezó de la nada y tan sólo parecía empeorar Por más que Úrsula pudiera defenderla, ella también creía en la reputación intachable de la señorita Cavendish.

De golpe, todos los gritos y chillidos de animales hormonales que eran los alumnos de la secundaria de élite Luna Nova, cesaron.

Quedaron todos mirando impávidos a una chica en particular.

El silencio se hizo más pesado.

-Cuando te dijo que la soltaras… -Pausa. – Creo que debiste hacerle caso.

Diana sintió algo frío contra su garganta y abrió sus orbes tan preciosos de los que solía jactarse. Quedó sin palabras, cuando algo filoso presionó contra su piel y con horror encontró que la blusa blanca se manchaba poco a poco con gotitas de carmín.

Akko observó sorprendida porque se trataba de la chica de cabello púrpura.

… Esos ojos carmines que ahora se veían perfectamente por el cabello en absoluto despeinado, no presagiaban nada bueno. Al parecer, Sucy había corrido la distancia que las separaban para detener esta locura que se estaba desatando en el instituto.

Diana soltó a Lotte instantáneamente, Hannah y Bárbara miraron sin dar crédito a la joven Manbavaran. Todo el instituto se había congelado y no había palabras coherentes para explicar el peligroso giro de los acontecimientos.

-¡E…Est…Estás loca! –Gritó Hannah, ayudando a una herida Diana, quien intentaba soltarse para golpear a Sucy.

La sonrisa de costado de la nueva alumna, asustó a las demás que intentaban agarrárselas contra ella.

-¿De verdad? ¿No sabes quién soy? –Alzó una ceja. –Las siglas de mi nombre son S. M. P ¿No te parece llamativo? –El gesto de porcelana de la señorita Diana se abrieron de terror y de golpe, la joven intentó decir algo.

-¡Di…Disculpa!

Akko se quedó estupefacta con cara de "The fuck is going on here". Sucy sonrió de costado un colmillo salió a saludar adorablemente. Dio unas palmaditas en la pálida piel y luego las tres jóvenes desaparecieron de la vista porque Cavendish las arrastró lejos, sin atender a las protestas de sus amigas.

Sucy miró fijamente a Akko, Lotte pareció más espirar de éxtasis que otra cosa.

La japonesa apenas pudo respirar.

Manbavaran suspiró audiblemente, dio la media vuelta, acomodó su cabello en la marcha para retomar la lectura del libro que la tenía entretenida antes de ese horrendo caos, como si nada hubiera pasado. Akko se arrodilló en el piso, mientras los cuchicheos se hicieron más audibles. Observó de refilón a Lotte, quien no dejaba de vigilar el trayecto de Sucy, mejillas enrojecidas.

De verdad, que alguien le explicara qué carajos era todo eso.

Porque sentía que estaba perdiendo un dato demasiado importante.

* * *

-¿QUÉ? ¿NO SABES QUIÉN ES SUCY MANBAVARAN? –Lotte subió ocho octavas su voz, abalanzándose contra la mesa, muerta de sorpresa. -¿En qué mundo vives?

-¡Baja la voooz! –Se acercó a su amiga. -¿Quién es?

-La hija de…

-Igor Petrovich, el dueño de la mafia rusa. Fui a la correccional porque padre creyó importante que me criara con gente ruda y no en una secundaria de niñas inocentes como ustedes. –Interrumpió Sucy, con los brazos cruzados.

Akko sintió que su rostro se volvía bermellón, quemando mil demonios y se dio lentamente vuelta, para encontrarse con los rojizos ojos de Sucy. Para su enorme sorpresa había una sonrisa escondida en ese gesto tan frívolo que parecía querer pasar por presunción.

-¡Sucy! Estábamos justo hablando de ti. Cosas buenas, cosas buenas…

-¿Cómo te sientes? –La joven acercó el rostro de la japonesa hacia el suyo de un tirón y por alguna razón, Akko no perdió detalle de que su corazón se disparaba como si quisiera tener alas y volar hacia el más allá. Los dedos de Sucy eran bastante helados, el tacto le envió un escalofrío enorme a su médula espinal, haciéndola sacudirse.

-Yo…

-¿Mmmh?

-E…Estoy bien…

-Me alegro. –Sucy soltó el aferre y fue hacia Lotte, quien instantáneamente se abochornó. -¿Estás bien? –Le sonrió un poco más suave y le acarició el cabello para retirarlo del rostro. –Oh no… Ese ojo… -Buscó en su bolso una pomada y la esparció por la zona. –Trata de pasarte esto cada ocho horas. Te sentirás bien mañana. –Le dijo con dulzura, por lo cual, la jovencita que era finlandesa, asintió, embobada.

-Gra…Gracias…

-Genial. –Sucy dio la espalda a las jóvenes y se dispuso volver a su mesa.

-¡Gracias! –Se las arregló para decir Akko, fuerte y claro.

Su interlocutora se detuvo a mitad del comedor estudiantil.

-No es nada.

Siguió caminando.

Con sorpresa se la encontró en la clase de química. Sucy estaba sentada con aire aburrido. Todos los costados de ella quedaban completamente vacíos. Al parecer, era una chica respetada, ahora que se había puesto en contra de Diana Cavendish, quien se hallaba adelante, y cada tanto volteaba la vista. Akko se rascó la mejilla, algo sorprendía por la situación.

No sabía si era por agradecer o qué, pero se quedó con ella en la mesada, tamborileando los dedos contra el mármol. Lotte no compartía esta clase con ella y generalmente tenía que trabajar sola. Por primera vez en estos años que llevaba cursando en la escuela, tenía compañera.

La profesora Croix entró enérgicamente a la clase. Dedicó un rato muy largo en observar a Sucy al lado de Akko. Estaba tan sorprendida como la hija de Petrovich por esa actitud, quien no la dejaba de contemplar como si fuera un monstruo de cinco cabezas. Hasta podría decirse que sus mejillas tenían algo más de color.

-¿Te molesta que…?

-No… Adelante.

La clase fue tranquila. Sucy sabía más de química que la profesora. Lukić, la ayudante, estaba fascinada con los conocimientos en el amplio mundo de venenos que la chica manejaba. Las personas se acercaron paulatinamente a Sucy, por lo que todo iba cambiando de color. Ella fue explicando y terminó dando una clase magistral sobre las propiedades del gas metano y cómo combinarlo para lograr un compuesto genial. También mencionó que la mezcla de ciertos gases, no sólo eran desastrosos para el organismo, sino que podía pasar desapercibido en una autopsia.

-¡No toques ese frasco! –Sucy tomó la mano a la joven, logrando que la pobre chica se quedara un rato observando ora la unión de sus dedos, ora a su interlocutora. –Es arsénico. ¿Estás loca?

-Lo…Lo….

-Deja, lo guardo. -Y eso hizo, dejándolo en la vitrina y cerrando las puertas de vidrio con cuidado. –Hay cosas que te recomiendo nunca tocar. Metano, Arsénico, todos estos componentes pueden llegar a ser contraproducentes si no los manipulas con cuidado.

Hablaba de forma calmada y bonita. Akko, por alguna razón, no podía despegar la vista de la chica, por enésima vez en el día. Sus mejillas se calentaron lentamente y tuvo que salir del salón, excusándose de que quería ir al baño. Al llegar, empapó su cara para bajar la temperatura y respiró un poco mejor, antes de dirigirse directamente a la clase, con renovadas energías. Por alguna razón, muy en el fondo de su corazón, tenía la esperanza o fantasía de encontrarla nuevamente para hablar.

Empero, ya había concluido y sus cosas se hallaban fuera del salón, que estaba cerrado con llave.

-¡Kagari! –La llamó Úrsula, corriendo abrazada férreamente a varios libros. Al verla tambalearse, Akko la ayudó para que no terminara todo en el piso, catastróficamente. La mujer intentaba recobrar el aliento; sudaba levemente. Ese día al final había resultado muy caluroso, por la humedad, a pesar de ser invierno. Por desgracia, Akko reparó que todos se habían abrigado un montón y sufrían las consecuencias. –Quería... Quería decirte algo. Deberás ayudara Manbavaran a estar al día. ¡Te lo pido por favor!

-Profeso…

-¡Ella es nueva! Estamos muy avanzados en el trimestre para volver atrás. Manbavaran es muy inteligente, estoy segura de que se adaptará rápido.

-Yo…

-¡Te lo dejo en tus manos! Ah! –Le dio un papel. –Había olvidado que para levantar tu nota, debes hacer este trabajo práctico. Hazlo en grupo con Manbavaran. Ambas necesitan la nota.

-Pero…

-Es para mañana. –Úrsula se acomodó los anteojos, mientras observaba con seriedad a su alumna. –Es fácil, claro que podrán resolverlo. Manbavaran ya lo sabe, se lo dije antes de que saliera de Química. ¡Debo marcharme!

Y así como apareció con esa noticia, se esfumó del lugar, dejando a una confundida alumna, mirando el espacio vacío. Sintió unos suaves toques en el hombro, sobresaltándose en el lugar. Al voltearse, se encontró a dos palmos del rostro de Sucy. El suyo simplemente se quedó tan rojo que era probable que hubiera adquirido una nueva tonalidad, mientras daba unos pasitos hacia atrás, sin trastabillar.

-¡Madre mía! ¡Avisa que estás aquí!

-Lo siento. –Fue su escueta respuesta.

.-Di…Dime qué ¿Qué quieres….?

-Ven a casa. ¿Te parece? Tengo un departamento grande, no nos molestarán. Vivo sola. Te espero a la salida.

Nuevamente, Akko quedó sola el decorado corredor, confundida.

De verdad

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando aquí?

* * *

Sucy se quedó mirando las piedras del empedrado, jugando con ellas y las zapatillas, totalmente aburrida y en su mundo; a la par que esperaba que Akko llegara. Al encontrarla, sonrió levemente como una especie de saludo cordial. La joven estaba agitada y algo sudada; al parecer, olvidó el horario del autobús de vuelta a casa; por lo cual, tuvo que volver a pie. La japonesa levantó una mano para que le permitiera hablar y eso hizo Sucy, educadamente.

-¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?

-Tengo chofer. –Se encogió levemente de hombros. –Quise decirte, pero no dejaste que hablara en la salida, simplemente gritaste que me verías en la dirección que la profesora Úrsula te dio… Y no tengo tu número de celular para comunicarme contigo.

-Oh…

Quiso reír realmente al ver esa cara tan adorable contraerse como si pensara seriamente "Soy una tarada nivel Dios". Akko se sonrojó levemente y miró para otro lado, mientras ella le daba algo para que se refrescara. Era una botella de agua sin gas, la tenía en el bolso por si alguien se desmayaba. Lo solía llevar cuando iba al reformatorio y las peleas se hacían más calurosas. De hecho, en esos lugares había casi nada de ventilación.

-¿Tienes un botiquín de emergencias, acaso? –La voz rasposa de Akko, intentando tomar aire, la divirtió muchísimo.

-Algo parecido. –Sucy se dio la vuelta. -¿Vamos?

-De…De…De acuerdo. –Se hidrató desesperadamente, mientras intentaba seguirla. -¿En qué piso vives?

Por primera vez, Akko escuchó que la chica se rió en voz alta. Era una forma muy rara, parecía casi helada y cínica, pero también había un poco de diversión.

-¿El edificio? Todo esto que ves, es mío.

Akko observó a la adolescente entrar con los ojos como platos. Apoyó su huella dactilar para que la puerta se abriera. Repasó la extensión del lujoso rascacielos de vidrios espejados, y marcos plateados. Parecía sacado de algún tipo de película de ciencia ficción. Tenía tantos recovecos y estaba demasiado pulcro para ser simplemente de personas con un poco de mejor estatus que el resto de los ciudadanos

Pero el edificio completo era de Sucy,

-¿Qué? ¡Dijiste que tenías un piso!

-Tengo todos los pisos que ves, pero vamos al más iluminado, para que puedas refrescarte. Está bien que hace frío, pero te descompondrás por correr tanto. –La miró de refilón y subió al ascensor. Apretó el piso quince y comprimió los labios hasta formar una línea. Cada tanto, enviaba miraditas de curiosidad hacia Akko, quien aún parecía que no procesaba lo que le había comentado. Está bien, no siempre las personas tienen un edificio para sí mismas, pero tampoco tenía que poner cara de que esto era una especie de sueño idílico.

Sucy odiaba esa casa, grande, solitaria y artificiosamente ostento

Akko no pudo evitar abrir la boca como una imbécil cuando vio el enorme piso, iluminado y pulcro que poseía su compañera. Sonrió, algo incrédula, mientras seguía observando todos los detalles que gritaran "CARO". Era increíble que ella poseyera eso, que la gente la respetara por ser hija de un jefe de magia y más ruso, con la tirria que había en el país este con esa parte del mundo, a pesar de ya haber pasado la Guerra Fría.

-¿Todo esto es para ti?

-¿Quieres agua, jugo o gaseosa? –Sucy cortó la conversación y fue hacia la heladera. –Tengo algo de comida por aquí. ¿Quieres?

Akko se dio cuenta que algo había dicho mal, por la mirada de fastidio de su interlocutora. Cerró la boca por ese momento e intentó no meter la pata. A parecer, las personas la respetaban por ser una persona de pocas palabras y bastante fría.

Sucy se dio vuelta.

-¿Q…qué?

-¿Qué deseas tomar?

-¡Ah! Eh… -Se rascó la mejilla, indecisa.

-¿Café? ¿Té?

-¿Gaseosa….?

-Bien. –Sucy sonrió con tranquilidad, mientras preparaba el refrigerio para su invitada. Creyó que era pertinente poner algunas galletas dulces para completar, así que una vez que preparó todo, se acercó a la mesa ratona.

-¿Tú no comerás?

-No tengo mucha hambre. –Otra sonrisa amable, antes de que buscara entre sus apuntes.

-'¡WOAH! ERES MUY PROLIJA.

-Bueno, es que sino, no encuentras nada. ¿No?- Alzó una ceja.

-Eh…

Estuvo a punto de reírse por la cara de vergüenza que tenía esa pobre chica. Se mordió el labio inferior y siguió buscando. Buscó entre sus lápices, uno con punta y empezó a rasgar el papel.

-¿Qué te parece hacer un esqueleto del trabajo?

-No tuve ni tiempo de leerlo…

-Es sobre la invasión romana en las Islas Británicas y se centra en Boudica y su levantamiento. –Sucy fue hacia unos libros que tenía por ahí y apareció con un par de bibliografías. –En internet hay bastante, pero confío más en esto.

-¡Son libros muy viejos!

-…Y bien conservados. –Guiñó el único ojo visible.

La siguiente hora se la pasaron buscando información entre esas hojas conservadas, pero que eran muy finas. Algunas contenían bastante polvo, por lo que era costoso hasta respirar apropiadamente. Akko ya estaba podrida de leer tantas cosas que no venían al caso, datos fortuitos, sin ninguna fuente más que aquél que escribía la crónica. Seguramente era de algún historiador romano, porque as otras fuentes se habían perdido con el paso del tiempo. Y no es que ser cronista fuera el grito de la moda entre los romanos. Debías tener un contacto muy estrecho con el emperador para que te diera semejante cargo.

Una vez que terminaron de diagramar la tarea, Akko se ofreció para pasar todo a la computadora, por lo cual, Sucy le cedió la notebook, mientras le iba a hacer un café, probablemente tantas horas –ya hasta había oscurecido. – le hacía sentir bastante cansada.

-Gracias. –Le respondió cuando recibió la taza de chocolate humeante y delicioso. También había un budín que hacía compañía a la bebida, por lo cual, su estómago gruñó agradecido. Sucy la observó y sonrió involuntariamente. Fue hacia la cocina otra vez, mientras preparaba otras cosas. Se preguntó si querría cenar algo, por lo cual, a medida que la chica bebía su chocolate caliente, preparó algo ligero.

-¿Por qué no avisas en tu casa que te quedas a cenar?

Akko la observó muy sorprendida y luego sonrió, feliz.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

Fue un breve momento, en el que ambas se contemplaron, que Sucy sintió un ligero sacudón en su estómago. La sed de su garganta se intensificó, provocándole unas náuseas descomunales. Clavó el cuchillo en la tabla, sobresaltando a la pobre jovencita, antes de ir hacia una de los pisos. Por suerte, Akko ahora estaba tan metida escuchando un audio, que no se dio cuenta que la chica había salido disparada. Lo atribuyó a algún portazo o algo por el estilo, por lo que ni siquiera intentó ver nada más. Al volver al piso, Manbavaran acarició su garganta una vez más y al dejar de sentir esa incomodidad, su rostro se relajó. Siguió cocinando, mientras escuchaba a su compañera tipear divertida y rápidamente en el teclado. Al final terminaron haciendo un trabajo práctico de más de veinte hojas. Por más que Sucy le hubiera insistido que si se sentía cansada, se lo diera, Akko se negó.

-No, no, yo hago todo. Has adelantado parte del trabajo o básicamente lo hiciste todo. Me das de comer y eres muy amable. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Cuando terminaron el trabajo, se quedaron en silencio un largo momento. Eran aproximadamente las ocho de la noche, Akko cenaba animadamente, mientras seguía parloteando sobre la escuela y lo genia que era la profesora Úrsula, hasta que les dio ese trabajo. Sucy tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no reír cuando leía indignación palpable en sus bonitos orbes terracotas. Una vez terminado el trabajo, decidieron imprimirlo. Obviamente no aceptó el dinero de esta impresión, por lo que Akko amenazó en comprarle el almuerzo durante toda la semana.

Al final, apenas terminaron todos los quehaceres correspondientes a la escuela, Sucy le ofreció ver una película. Los padres de Akko irían a buscarla a eso de la medianoche, por lo cual, era recomendable que no saliera sola. Fuera estaba a punto de llover y el frío calaba los huesos, salvo en ese piso, donde la chimenea calentaba y los grandes ventanales, mostraban cómo estaba el clima. Cierto, hacía una o dos semanas que llovía tormentosamente, salvo el día que Sucy llegó, ya que se encontraba bastante nublado y frío con tenues rayos de luz. Akko amaba los días soleados, por lo cual, se sentía bastante fuera de onda cuando las nubes cubrían el Astro Rey.

En algún momento, las dos quedaron contemplando una película de terror en ese plasma tan enorme que cubría de pared a pared. Sucy se recostó en el sillón, sin decir ninguna palabra. Akko parecía sentirse bastante cómoda, porque se apretujó contra su cuerpo, en búsqueda de calor. Atizó las llamas mientras la película iba desarrollándose. Era de una mansión, un experimento del sueño y un encantamiento. La chica veía fantasmas y estos le comentaban cómo había sido su vida, hasta quedarse ahí, con sus almas atrapadas para siempre. Sin embargo, la mayor diversión la tenía con las muecas que esa niña hacía, a medida que la historia iba alcanzando su clímax. En algún momento, la sintió abrazada contra su brazo, intentando ocultar el rostro. Sucy quería ir a buscar unas palomitas de maíz para ofrecerle, pero Akko parecía reacia a dejarla ir.

Una vez que terminó la película, le hizo otro café. Ya debía ser aproximadamente la hora que los padres llegarían, por lo cual, la invitó a otro de los pisos, para que se sintiera más placentera. Era un comedor gigante, magníficamente decorado. Tenía un aspecto muchísimo más señorial y antiguo. De hecho, casi no parecía que perteneciera al complejo departamental sino a un castillo o mansión, como el que había visto en la película. Akko se acarició los brazos, había olvidado llevar una chamarra. Sucy se apareció de una de las puertas, percibió que cambió su atuendo por un camisón largo y de color negro, bastante transparente. La japonesa sintió sus mejillas llamear cuando notó que no llevaba bra, porque se notaban sus...

Echó un vistazo a un enorme reproductor de música, borrando rápidamente el contorno de esos pechos tan delicados que se veían con claridad por la tela transparente.

-¿Te gusta Mozart?

-¿Eso es Mozart?

-Oh, sí. Mi familia es muy adepta a su música y creo que es maravillosa.

No podía sostenerle la mirada sin echar flamas rojas de sus tersas mejillas, por lo cual, se iluminó haciendo una mueca con los labios, sin dejar de despegar la vista en la mesa pulida de madera. Apretó los dedos del pie, inclinándolos hacia adentro, un poco más penosa, si pudiera decirse.

-¿Cuál es la relación que llevas con Diana y las demás?

Akko frunció el entrecejo, completamente sorprendida de la pregunta.

-¿Por qué…?

-Simple curiosidad. –La notó encoger los brazos.

-Ella y sus estúpidas amigas siempre me molestan. La única en la que puedo confiar es en Lotte.

-Lotte es la niña rubiecita, ¿Verdad? -Akko asintió. –Parece una chica muy dulce.

-Ella es de Finlandia, ama la literatura y es muy aplicada. –Sucy la descubrió sonriendo animadamente. -Siempre tiene algo bonito que decir, aun cuando yo me pongo un poco pesada con la escuela y las demás cosas.

-Ya veo. ¿Buena amiga?

-La mejor del mundo.

-Por eso estabas tan preocupada de que saliera herida.

-No me gusta que ella termine golpeada porque otros idiotas imbéciles empiezan las peleas.

-Ya veo…-Sucy se quedó pensativa un par de minutos, por lo que Akko creyó que era el momento de inquirir.

-¿Por qué preguntas todo esto?

-¿Te gustaría un día que nos juntemos las tres?

-¡Me encantaría! Creo que eres una persona muy agradable, a pesar de que te portes con tanto misterio.

-¿Misterio? –Sucy se rió entre dientes y la examinó sorprendida.

-Sí. Todo ese halo de chica intrigante, llama la atención. Yo quiero pasar desapercibida, pero tú… Tú logras todo lo contrario con tan sólo estar en un lugar.

-Lo sé, me has observado desde que nos vimos la primera vez y luego en el patio.

Akko sintió que las mejillas ardían fieramente y bajó la vista a sus pies.

-Lo siento…

-No te preocupes. Simplemente... Es llamativo.

-¿Llamativo?

Manbavaran asintió.

-Las personas usualmente son felices si me ignoran.

-No es fácil entonces para mí y para todos mis compañeros. Aunque…

-¿Si?

-Advertí que todos te respetan. –Notó una sonrisa bastante extraña en los labios de su oyente. Como si disfrutara la situación de status que le daba ser la hija de un capo mafia.

-Oh, es una historia larga. De hecho, los Cavendish trabajan para mi familia.

-¿De verdad? –Akko le echó un vistazo, completamente perpleja.

-Sí.

-O sea que… Si sus padres trabajan para tu familia y los míos para la suya. Esto me hace como la subordinada de la subordinada… ¿No?

Manbavaran esbozó una suave sonrisa.

-Algo por el estilo.

-¿Por eso no me hicieron ningún tipo de problemas cuando les pedí quedarme aquí?

-Exacto.

-¡Por eso me han puesto contigo a hacer el trabajo!

-En realidad… -Sucy acomodó su cuello, haciendo que crujiera de forma sospechosamente extraña. –Eso es porque lo pedí yo. Te iban a poner sola, pero como también tenía que hacerlo también, lo pedí contigo…

-¡Gracias! ¡Me has salvado! –La abrazó de golpe, sin pedir permiso. Sucy se quedó mirándola sorprendida. - ¡No lo terminaría más, sino!

-De nada.

Con suavidad, Sucy se soltó del agarre. No es que estuviera acostumbrada a los arranques de cariño tan súbitos como los de esa chica. Por eso, no podía dejar de sentirse un tanto infortunada y perturbada. Por suerte, su camarada no se sintió rechazada y quedó curioseando por todos lados, antes de acotar.

-¿No te da un poco de miedo este lugar? El otro piso era más…

-¿Acogedor…? –Sugirió, levantando una ceja

Su interlocutora, notó que había sido un poco brusca al criticar la casa de la chica, por lo cual, intentó con todas sus fuerzas de que no lo tomara a mal.

-Iluminado, eh… ¡Sí, eso!

-No me da tanto miedo. Estoy acostumbrada a estar sola. Es mi sala de lectura.

-Ya veo…

-No te preocupes. Ahora que te he conocido, estoy segura que podremos juntarnos más seguido. ¡Y con Lotte!

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro.

Algo chocante se había instalado entre ambas. Akko se sentía algo incómoda y Sucy lo notó, por lo que decidió apartarse de su cuerpo un poco. Fue hacia la chimenea y fingió observar el fuego un rato largo, esperando a que los padres llegaran.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que la gente no dejó de hablar de ti en todo el día? ¿Cómo alguien como tú puede estar interesada…?

-No me importa la popularidad.

-Seguro que eres de las chicas profundas que salen con muchos chicos.

Sucy frunció el entrecejo, un poco incrédula.

-¿Chicos?

-Sí.

Manbavaran sonrió de lado.

Ahora era el momento de decirle quién era ella realmente. Sintió que una ansiedad se colaba en todas sus extremidades.

Se consideraba en éxtasis.

Eufórica a pleno.

Decidió voltearse. Puso sus manos en las caderas y caminó lentamente hacia la joven que la observaba, un poco sorprendida por su accionar un tanto brusco. Notó una vez más, que esas bonitas y rellenas mejillas, comenzaban a colorearse. El calor se intensificó en la sala, en cuestión de unos segundos.

-No, Akko. No me interesan exactamente los _chicos._

-¿Por qué no?

Akko tan sólo pudo ver un rayo surcar el cielo y asombrosamente sentir una suave presión en sus labios, antes de caer en cuenta de que...

No

No podía ser cierto.

¡Sucy no podía estar besándola!

Sin embargo, su mente volvió a la realidad cuando esa presión se movió un poco, buscando más lugar. Akko abrió los ojos, tan asombrada como shockeada, mientras trataba de procesar la situación y comandar a su pobre cuerpo, separarse de esa chica.

Sintió que sus mejillas se habían calentado lo suficiente y que el frío tacto de Manbavaran apenas significaba algo de alivio para el fuego que se estaba gestando en su cuerpo. Le llamó la atención cuando algo húmedo pidió permiso para adentrarse en su boca y más vergüenza y bochorno aún se agregaron al millar de sentimientos, cuando la lengua de esa joven, se hizo un lugar definitivo, luego de que diera acceso completo con sus dientes. Sucy Manbavaran acarició su lengua y la provocó, logrando que Akko por primera vez en toda esta loca e insólita situación, deseara apartarse. No quería escuchar al hormigueo intenso de sus extremidades. Ni a su corazón acelerado. Ni a su cerebro que le rogaba que siguiera, que diera rienda suelta la curiosidad que sentía por ella. Anuló todo tipo de sensaciones que no tuvieran nada que ver con que aquello que estaba pasando, era completamente anormal.

Una de las manos de Manbavaran pasó de las mejillas a los hombros y de ahí a la espalda, para acercarla mejor. Con mucho escándalo, notó las formas femeninas de su compañera pegarse y acariciar las suyas, en principal esos pechos pequeños pero turgentes. Cerró los ojos, rogando porque todo terminara, que sus padres volvieran o que cayera otro rayo y la asustase, pero nada de eso pasó. Sus fuerzas estaban debilitándose y poco a poco se entregaba al beso que había comenzado desde la nada misma. Parecía que eso de los chicos y la conversación que Akko había iniciado, era la excusa perfecta para que la besara sin siquiera pedir permiso.

La humillación final fue sentir que la mano de Sucy ahora acariciaba uno de sus pechos por debajo de la ropa y del bra, mientras intensificaba el beso hasta casi no dejarla respirar. Se había vuelto erótico, la cabeza le daba mil vueltas. La traición más grande, fue notar que su cuerpo reaccionaba deseoso de esta situación y que de su garganta, salió un claro y sensual gemido que jamás podría hacerlo pasar como ahogado.

Lo estaba disfrutando.

Akko estaba a punto de abrazarla y devolver todas esas atenciones; su racionalidad, de vacaciones, definitivamente.

Pero, el beso se rompió, con un sonido excitantemente húmedo.

Lo próximo que Sucy Manbavaran sintió fue un calor enorme en su mejilla derecha. Akko miraba al suelo, indignada, temblando de pies a cabeza. Notó que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y que de verdad, esa niña la había golpeado.

Acarició la piel magullada, un poco aturdida.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-Pero si…

-¡CÓMO TE ATREVES! –Akko fue por sus cosas rápidamente, mientras trataba de tantear su celular. Quería llamar a sus padres, urgentemente.

-¡Escúchame, yo…!

-¿Por qué te crees con el derecho de besar sin MI permiso?

-Ak…

-¿Piensas que porque mis padres trabajan con los Cavendish y esos idiotas para ti, me hace de tu propiedad?

-¡Escúchame!

-Eres… -Akko se pasó el brazo por la boca, intentando auto convencerse que el beso fue lo peor de su vida y un verdadero asco. – ¡Pensé que éramos amigas!

-¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo? –Luego Sucy levantó una ceja, muy entretenida y cruzándose de brazos. – Espera… No me digas que fue tu primer beso…

-¡¿Y qué si lo fue?!

Podía apreciar la indignación real escrita en todo su cuerpo. Respiraba agitada, esos labios bastante rojos por la fricción, temblaban como gelatina. Estaba haciendo un puchero, como si quisiera llorar. Sucy realmente iba a disculparse, pero alguien tocó la puerta de su departamento, Akko atendió antes que la dueña de casa, llevándose todo por delante.

Eran sus padres, la pobre chica suspiró aliviada.

-¿Hija?

-¡Nos vamos!

Akko desapareció rápido y precipitada del lugar; los padres intentaron disculparse educadamente ante su jefa.

Sin embargo, eso no quitaba que Sucy quedara sola, en su habitación, tan confusa como alucinada. No pasó demasiado para que una carcajada brotara de sus labios, la primera que salía de sus entrañas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Sería una experiencia bastante interesante.

 **FIN DEL PRIMER EPISODIO**


	2. Troublemaker

**¡Nuevo episodio! Me alegro tanto que les haya agradado el primer capítulo de Black. Este segundo tiene más dinámica que el primero, porque obviamente, estarán interviniendo un par de personajes más.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

 **Hago lo mejor que puedo por darles una buena historia con un desarrollo decente de personajes, pero si encuentran algún error o duda, por favor, díganmelo.**

 **¡Muchas gracias!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Los Petrovich son personajes de mi libro Épica Extraviada, por lo que eso sí me pertenece. Sin embargo, todo lo demás, es de la franquicia japonesa del estudio Trigger.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DOS**

 **TROUBLEMAKER**

Sucy sonrió con sorna al ver cómo Akko evitaba su mirada en clases. Era la segunda semana que cursaba y la chica siquiera había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra. Contrario a lo que hubiera imaginado, Sucy Manbavaran era toda una _rockstar._ Hasta Diana se había acercado a hacer las paces con Lotte, luego de cierto encuentro infortunado. El bullying a Akko había cesado y por ahora todos se parecían respetar realmente. Es que meterse a hacer líos mientras la hija de semejante capo mafia rondaba por los pasillos, era exactamente firmar tu sentencia de muerte.

Y por extraño que pareciera, Lotte sí se aproximaba bastante a ella. De hecho, habían hecho una estrambótica pero sólida amistad. Ella le hablaba de sus amores literarios y Sucy le ayudaba a salvar sus materias en las que no era demasiado buena. Como Química y física, por ejemplo.

-Este es Emmett ¿No te parece adorable? –Sucy observó la foto del actor y sonrió.

-Pues… No es mi estilo pero…

-Bueno ¿Y qué tal Alice? –Cambió rápidamente la imagen y la observó ilusionada.

Sucy quedó sin habla por un rato. Era tal como se la había imaginado en el momento que leyó la saga. Un suave arrebol apareció en sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que estaba babeándose por ella frente a esa jovencita.

-Alice sí que es hermosa.

Lotte pareció pensarlo un segundo y luego abrió sus cálidos ojos azules hasta el infinito, muy sorprendida.

-¿Te gustan las chicas?

-Eh…

-¡Y yo mostrándote fotos de chicos! ¡Disculpa! –Buscó en su celular otras fotos en una carpeta. -¿Qué te parece la actriz de Rosalie?

La joven misteriosa se detuvo a observarla un buen rato totalmente en shock. ¿No le había parecido horrendo tal como Akko lo planteó? Bueno, no es que esa chica fuese un excelente referente, pero se le antojaba bastante irreal que tuviera otro pensamiento tan dispar y contrario, siendo que ambas eran muy unidas.

-Pues… No es muy guapa que digamos.

-A mí tampoco me parece eso. –La chica rubia se rió.

Fueron a la cafetería de la institución hablando animadamente. Sucy cruzó una mirada con la rubia Cavendish y en un segundo se acercó a ambas. Lotte parecía algo incómoda, pero al ver que Hannah y Bárbara no andaban por ahí, terminó relajándose. No es que Diana fuera realmente mala, sin embargo, había pasado por mucho por culpa de sus amigas. Todo había cambiado con Manbavaran por ahí, pero los viejos hábitos hacen al tigre.

-¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó la rubia con educación cuando Sucy fue a comprar el desayuno para todas. Su interlocutora la observó como si hubiese crecido una tercera cabeza en la joven.

-Pues…. Bien… ¿Supongo?

-Lotte… -Cavendish tomó sus manos y los fríos ojos se posaron en los de ella. Lotte sintió un suave arrebol en sus mejillas que se posaron sin pedir permiso. –Quiero pedir perdón por lo que te he hecho. Por todo lo que has pasado por mi culpa. Por…

-¿A qué se debe tanto cambio?

La joven aristócrata torció el labio.

-Cosas personales. Pero… ¿Aceptarás mis disculpas?

-Me cuesta creerlo… Excúsame…

-¡Trabajaré duramente para revertir la situación! ¡Lo prometo! –Diana se avanzó contra ella, vehementemente.

Sucy justo llegaba con las bandejas, y sonrió algo sorprendida por la situación. Era una escena bastante extraordinaria, pero el café se enfriaba. Se sentó del lado de Lotte, con tranquilidad, fingiendo que no había visto nada. Rascó su barbilla, mientras les servía las bebidas a sus compañeras.

-¿Por qué no comes?

Diana clavó sus ojos en la chica, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Desayuné en casa.

Y entonces, Lotte observó una suave curvatura en los labios de Cavendish. Algo que insinuaba que sabía más de lo que Sucy quería revelar y que obviamente, no era algo que aprobara con todo el entusiasmo del mundo. Tomó su café, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Te gustan los vampiros, Lotte? –Preguntó Cavendish, con todo el interés del mundo. Otra vez pareció ver un estrambótico vistazo en la gélida mirada de la rubia.

-¡Y los hombres lobos! –Su sonrisa se ensanchó, logrando que ambas jóvenes respondieran, muertas de ternura. –Y sus historias de amor son tan lindas… ¡Como en Nightfall!

-Bárbara y tú se llevarían de maravillas. Ella ama esa saga.

-¿De verdad? –Lotte no podía creerlo. Había abierto la boca como tonta y sus mejillas se colorearon un poco, mientras trataba de asimilar esta nueva información.

-De verdad. Desde niña, de hecho.

-¡Qué loco!

-Pero a Hannah no le va mucho la idea, por lo que intenta siquiera mencionarlo. Creo que le haría bien _fangirlear_ con alguien que le fascinan las novelas de ese estilo.

-No puedo creer que la gran respetada y venerada Diana Cavendish utilice la palabra _fangirlear._ –Sucy apuntó con una leve risa, haciendo que su compañera se ruborizara hasta la raíz del pelo. Para coronar la situación, sintió que un dedo se posó en su mejilla, juguetonamente, picándola. –Una chica de tu "posición" hablando como alguien normal. ¡Quién lo diría!

-Que… ¡Comentaran la saga! –La rubia se corrigió al segundo, intentando olvidar ese desliz.

-No me molesta que seas una _fangirl_ más. De hecho… ¿No lo eras de la cantante Chariot Du Nord?

-¡Sucy! –Diana se levantó para cubrirle la boca, haciendo que Manbavaran riera con dificultad.

-¿La cantante francesa adolescente que desapareció hace una década?

-¡La misma!

Entonces Lotte frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Ustedes realmente se conocen de antes?

Diana y Sucy se miraron un rato, un de manera sospechosa. Luego sonrieron a la vez, para que la joven heredera dijera de forma casual.

-Nuestras familias se conocen y bueno, obviamente nosotras también.

-Desde niñas.

-¿Por qué no la reconociste?

-Porque no veo a Sucy hace más de diez años.

-Wow, ¿Tanto pasó…? –Manbavaran la observó sorprendida un rato, antes de que la triste mirada de Diana le diera la respuesta. –Lamento haberte dejado atrás, de verdad.

-No te preocupes. Asuntos de la familia son asuntos de la familia.

Y de esa manera chocante terminó el desayuno, logrando que las chicas se quedaran con un sabor amargo en sus bocas. Sucy se quedó un rato en el comedor, pensando en todo lo que había pasado para que fuera trasladada a uno de los lugares más recónditos del planeta. Diana, pese que habían sido muy amigas desde pequeñas, básicamente terminó olvidándola como todo el mundo, cuando se mudó a Filipinas a una escuela estricta y privilegiada para niñas que han cometido algún tipo de delito. Después de todo, estuvo en boca de toda la aristocracia su traspiés que acabó con las vidas de sus hermanitas menores, Garie and Sabi Manbavaran.

Sacudió su cabeza, intentando de que las lágrimas no se desbordaran de las córneas de sus ojos y fue directo a la clase antes de que alguien la detuviera en el pasillo.

Era Diana.

Y lo extraño sucedió.

Un abrazo fuerte, comprensivo, amable y amoroso por parte de esa reina de hielo. Lo devolvió, con los pies casi aflojándose en el acto. Quería llorar. Quería olvidar y enterrar todo ese dolor, toda la situación que la llevó a no dormir correctamente, por miedo a que algo pasara. A contar los días escribiendo en la pared, una década encerrada en una celda en la cual, su compañera aprovechaba mientras las demás dormían para propasarse con ella sexualmente. Sucy más que nadie en el mundo sabía lo que era vivir hostigada por alguien que creía tener más libertades que cualquiera. Que se pensaba superior y que por eso, buscaba hacer la vida imposible a todas las personas con las que se cruzara. Por eso mismo se había enfurecido tanto con Diana cuando la vio convertida en la peor versión de ella misma. Cuando notó que le otorgó la libertad a esa Bestia que habitaba en su interior con semejante impunidad, la sangre hirvió, helada y vengativa. Esa Bestia que habían anulado con tanto esmero, volvía a la carga. La Diana que recordaba con tanto cariño no era así, ni en un millón de años. A lo largo de los días, fue haciéndole visitas esporádicas, en las que Sucy le explicaba por qué no sólo sería mal visto por la Aristocracia que se comportara contraproducente, sino también contraproducente para sí misma. Y Diana le prometió cambiar. Que doblegaría a esa criatura de una vez por todas y dejaría de ser tan débil. Manbavaran le prometió entonces, que ya no se encontraba sola.

Observó sin perder detalle de ese rostro de porcelana, una suave y tímida sonrisa.

-Puedes llorar si deseas…

Sucy respondió el gesto, los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de un extraño color. Diana tenía un pañuelo negro que usó para cubrir su visión. Y en el medio de la situación, completamente desbordada por las emociones…

…Cavendish la besó con todo el amor del mundo que podía sentir por ella.

Por primera vez en sus vidas, Sucy Manbavaran y Diana Cavendish llegaron tarde a clases.

* * *

Akko caminó pensativa por el pasillo, por lo que acababa de presenciar. Sacudió su cabeza, estableciendo las reflexiones y un sentimiento amargo y diferente se posó en su pecho. Uno que le oprimía respirar.

Diana y Sucy eran novias.

No.

No podía creerlo.

¿A qué jugaba Manbavaran con…? ¿Era una nueva forma de bullying? ¿Besar a cualquiera que tuviera dos piernas? Apretó la mandíbula, totalmente furiosa; se sentía usada, deshonrada. No sólo se había robado el primer beso, sino que ahora andaba con la persona que le hizo la vida imposible. La ira, la bronca y la decepción bulleron por su cuerpo, subieron por sus venas hasta colorear el rostro de la pura furia.

Entonces tocó su mejilla

Estaba llorando.

Corrió por los pasillos, desesperada.

Las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas y llegaban hasta el piso. Se recostó contra la puerta del baño, encerrándose, sin ganas siquiera de ir a clases. Abrazó su menudo cuerpo e intentó reponer sus pensamientos.

Todas esas semanas había intentado con todas sus fuerzas y buena voluntad, sobreponerse a ese candente beso que le había dado en su casa. Tuvo bastantes problemas en admitir que le había encantado, que había sido hasta excitante. Que si bien fue lo suficientemente sorpresivo, también podía agregar los adjetivos mágico y conmovedor. Estaba dispuesta a perdonarla por esa libertad que se tomó contra ella. De hecho, para eso iba al comedor, antes de que comenzaran las clases. Mordió su labio inferior, antes de sollozar. No podía creer lo doloroso que se siente que la persona a la que has empezado a querer en secreto, te lastime de esta forma. Ahora sí podía decir y admitir que estaba enfrentando la horrenda situación del desamor.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, logrando que la chica fuera lanzada casi a otro lado. Observó un poco sorprenda la situación, antes de encontrarse a Sucy.

Rojo y terracota chocaron.

-Lo siento… -Manbavaran intentó ayudarla, pero Akko golpeó la mano que estaba por tenderle.

-No necesito nada de alguien como tú. –Se incorporó sola y la observó largamente, antes de apretar otra vez los labios. Los ojos de Sucy estaban irritados y parecía de verdad dolida. Sólo que estaba tan furiosa como para disculparse. ¿Cómo podía ser que todo lo que se relacionara con ella terminara en resolverse como algo realmente desagradable y horrendo?

Estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando le tomó del brazo y cerró la puerta.

-¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo, Akko? Dímelo de una vez por todas y creo que hasta podríamos resolverlo.

-¡Que me das asco!

-¿Eh?

-¡Te vi besándote con Diana! ¿Qué tal besa esa estúpida? ¿Eh? – Y Akko dejó salir lo que quería mantener en secreto. De hecho, no había nadie en el pasillo cuando esto sucedió. Bueno, era un mortuorio, de no ser por ella.

Sucy abrió los ojos sorprendida, antes de reírse de forma simpática. De verdad parecía estar disfrutando la situación, para mayor irritación de Akko. No obstante, la encerró con su cuerpo, para mantener esta conversación. Trabó la puerta desde adentro para que nadie pudiera interrumpir.

-¿Tanto te molesta?

-No es mi asunto lo que hagas con tu trasero.

-¿No?

-¡No!

-¿Y por qué estas así?

-Porque quiero que me sueltes, maldita psicópata.

Sucy volvió a sonreír de costado. Se acercó al oído de Akko, quien tembló por pensar que se había propasado con lo que había dicho. Lamió el cuello, logrando que la chica diera un sobresalto, y susurró en un tono ronco y sincero.

-Sin embargo, no fui yo la que gimió de placer.

Las mejillas de la japonesa se colorearon. La apartó de un empellón, más enojada aún, Sucy se rió en voz alta, totalmente entretenida por esta conversación. Volvió a encerrarlas, mientras apretaba a la chica contra la puerta y su cuerpo.

-Eres tan despreciable, Sucy… -Siseó Akko, furiosa.

-Si soy tan horrenda, ¿Por qué siempre me miras en clases?

-¡Porque quiero golpear tu estúpido rostro!

-Adelante. –Se separó un poco e hizo un gesto para que se atreviera. –Hazlo.

Akko apretó los puños, vibrando desesperada por atreverse y borrar de un golpe todo ese gesto socarrón. Destrozarle ese orgullo del que hacía alarde. Vengarse por toda la situación que le hizo pasar, injustamente. Sin embargo, tan sólo terminó dándole un buen cachetazo, sin que la chica se inmutara.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, totalmente fuera de control por lo que había hecho. Tragó pesadamente y volvió a golpearla hasta que su espíritu dijo basta. Sucy no se defendió una sola vez. En el medio de toda esta situación, se dio cuenta que había estado comportándose como una idiota. Como una niña de cinco años. No debería haberse sentido así, de hecho ella estuvo bastante atraída por Sucy desde el instante que la vio. El beso podría haber sido un desliz y nada más. Una experiencia que podía olvidar, pero no quiso. Le había gustado. Se había excitado. Casi se lo había devuelto con la misma pasión. Pero a la vez, siguió contaminando sus pensamientos más oscuros porque no podía procesar lo que había sentido.

Apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de la joven.

-¿Ya está?

-Sigo enojada contigo.

-¿Eso es porque Diana me besó? –La picó. – ¿Te dio celos?

-¡¿Y qué si me dio?!

-Entonces recupera lo que crees que te pertenece. –Sucy se retiró de nuevo, unos centímetros y la observó fijamente.

A Akko le temblaron las piernas y todo dio vuelta. Estaba tentada. Demasiado. Mordió sus labios, apenas exhalando. No podía estar pasando. ¡Sucy acababa de besar a Diana! ¡Y ahora se le tiraba a ella! ¿Por qué estaba metida en semejante embrollo sentimental? Diana la mataría si…

-No puedo…

-¿Qué te impide?

-Sales con Diana Cavendish. ¡Eso me lo impide! –Otra vez sus ojos se aguaron, antes de apartar la mirada, cubriendo la vista; completamente conflictuada por toda la situación.

-Pues… No es cierto. Tan sólo me besó por una cosa pero nada que envuelva sentimientos románticos –Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? ¿Besas a cualquiera que se te canta?

-No ciertamente, pero recuerda que yo tuve _cosas_ con varias personas.

-¿O sea que es un beso más?

-No.

Ya no entendía nada. Absolutamente nada tenía sentido. Parecía completamente algo sin pies ni cabeza. Y simplemente, Sucy se mantenía ahí, impasible, con los brazos cruzados, tan tranquila. Akko era la única que parecía un manojo de nervios, tiritando y deseando besarla. Ella era…

-Yo…

-A la mierda.

Sucy Manbavaran la estampó contra la puerta, antes de tomar lentamente su barbilla. Sonrió de forma muy dulce antes de darle un beso delicado en los labios, disfrutando del momento, de ese segundo de privacidad que transitaban. Akko apretó los dedos, quedándose estática. Y en el medio del escenario, respondió tímidamente la caricia, centrándose en el sabor de esa boca que se hacía lugar muy despacio. Echó sus brazos al cuello de Sucy y apegó el torso, mientras dejaba que Manbavaran lidiara el beso.

Se intensificó con tanta pasión que Akko vibró bajo el cuerpo de esa joven. Sintió una caricia en sus labios, era la lengua de la chica que había puesto su mundo de cabeza. Dejó que pasara, abriendo la boca lo más posible, para poner ambas lenguas en contacto. Permitió que le enseñara cómo moverse, mientras acariciaba la espalda de Sucy con tranquilidad, intentando no parecer tan inexperta. Sus dedos se enredaron en los cabellos púrpuras de la persona que tanto quería, apartándolos de su rostro. Abrió curiosamente sus ojos para observar lo bonita que se veía a esa distancia. Suspiró cuando las caricias fueron surtiendo efecto. Posó sus manos en el cuello de Sucy, para masajearlo, antes de llegar a los hombros y de ahí, a los pechos, que parecían de mayor tamaño que el suyo. Manbavaran levantó una ceja, entre besos, un poco divertida, logrando que Akko y sus mejillas parecieran un tomate. Sin embargo, su compañera mantuvo las manos firmes en esa zona de su cuerpo, educando cómo acariciarla. En algún momento, mientras Akko seguía friccionando los pechos, escuchó un suave suspiro, parecido a un gemido. Se sintió realmente congratulada, por lo que siguió experimentando. Los largos dedos de Sucy Manbavaran se posaron en su espalda y acarició lentamente, mientras Akko ahora notaba una suave protuberancia en esos senos tan encantadores. Había logrado excitar a esa chica que parecía una roca. Con más ánimo, se aventuró debajo de la blusa y topándose rápidamente con el bra. No quería ser tan atrevida, por lo cual se mantuvo de esta forma, acariciando la piel permitida por la prenda. Descubrió con fascinación que no era armado, que el tamaño de sus pechos que varias veces observó en clase de gimnasia, era real; que se notaba bastante su estado. Sucy la apretó contra su cuerpo, mientras el beso se salía de control. La sangre fluyó caliente y agobiante. Un suspiro áspero brotó de la garganta de Akko. Sucy la acompañó, mientras volvía a besarla con más ahínco. Su lengua empujó un poco más, al igual que una de las piernas que buscaron un lugar entre las piernas de su amante. De los labios, la nueva estudiante se encontró paso contra las mejillas, la mandíbula y entonces el cuello, al cual lamió y dejó una suave marca succionándolo. Un gemido claro se escuchó por parte de Akko, tan explícito como el intenso y penetrante dolor que sintió al instante cuando algo rasgó su piel.

-¡AKKO!

Luego, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

No había manera de descubrir la timidez que sintió cuando despertó en la enfermería con Diana observándola atentamente como si fuera a esfumarse o morir en un segundo. La rubia apenas la vio abrir los ojos revoleó el libro, totalmente preocupada. Se abalanzó contra la camilla, acariciando su mejilla. Con mucha ternura, ayudó a que se incorporara pero al ver que la chica respondía flácidamente, desistió.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Dia…

-¡Por favor, dime!

-Me siento un poco mejor. Sólo… Algo… Mareada. –Akko no tenía fuerzas para moverse siquiera.

Diana pareció suspirar con una suave sonrisa, incomodando a su interlocutora. Esto realmente era una extraña y loquísima situación. Poco a poco recordó por qué estaba ahí y sus mejillas se colorearon. Cubrió su rostro, avergonzada e intentó explicar algo a la rubia, quien enarcó una ceja, en forma de interrogación. Gimió, más intimidada, cuando la chica intentó buscar algo que le pudiera causar dolor, aunque en realidad era su orgullo pisoteado. No podía creer que tuviera un desmayo, mientras besaba apasionadamente a Sucy. Además, Diana parecía estar interesada en ella también, lo cual agravaba peor aún las cosas. Era un enorme lío mental.

-¿Qué?

-¡No es lo que piensas, Diana, Sucy y yo sólo…!

-¿A qué te refieres?

No podía decirlo. Quería. Deseaba con todo su corazón explicar lo que sucedió pero su lengua tan sólo se trabó como por magia negra. Un rojo se desbordó en su rostro e hizo una mueca estrambótica. Tosió, lo cual provocó que Cavendish se acercara aún más a su cuerpo, demasiado preocupada.

-Tan sólo… No recuerdo mucho… -Mintió.

-Lo sé.

-¿Eh?

-Tan sólo reponte. Yo iré a buscar algo para que comas. ¿Qué te parece algo de chocolate? ¿Te gusta? –La petulante joven parecía que le hablaba a su pariente más pequeño, por la forma en la que la miraba. Akko sintió sus mejillas arder, pero no entendía específicamente por qué. Sus manos temblaron y todo el entorno giró vertiginosamente como un caleidoscopio.

Akko estaba completamente sorprendida por ese cambio de actitudes. Por un momento, hasta le pareció ver una sombría mirada en la joven aristócrata. Pero quizás fue por culpa del cansancio y todo lo que había sucedido en ese día. ¿Verdad? Sí, totalmente tenía que ser eso.

-Me encanta… -Se arropó con las sábanas, pero Diana la recostó mejor en la camilla, para que pudiera descansar más cómoda. Acarició su frente, como si buscara que tuviera algún tipo de vestigio de fiebre y luego sonrió escueta, antes de marcharse.

Akko se quedó un rato largo observando la pared y la ventana. De verdad le parecía raro que Sucy no estuviera con ella, pero sí Diana. Porque, vamos, esa rubia no era más que su peor enemiga, la persona con la que menos quería interactuar en esa institución. Sin embargo, la cuidaba como si fuera una hermana menor o algo por el estilo. Y luego… ¿Dónde diantres se encontraba Sucy?

Se mordió el labio inferior con una dolorosa punzada en su pecho.

De verdad quería creer que ese beso le había significado algo.

Aunque fuese, una cosita mínima.

Sintió que volvía a quedarse dormida un rato largo, antes de volver a abrir los ojos, preocupándose por percibir que su cuerpo estaba más débil aún. Ahora se encontraba en un hospital con todas las letras y una bolsa de sangre a su lado. Era una transfusión. Frunció el entrecejo e intentó volver a hablar, pero nadie estaba en la habitación. Era la clínica más limpia, pulcra y moderna que había estado en sus quince primaveras. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que tenía episodios de anemia. Su bajo peso porque su cuerpo procesaba las calorías a lo loco, además de la personalidad hiperactiva, no había dado más que preocupaciones, problemas, dolores de cabeza y pérdida monetaria a sus padres. Metida en esos pensamientos, curiosamente notó que alguien hablaba detrás del vidrio esmerilado, en un tono suave, delicado y rápido; aunque sonaba más como un regaño. Con dificultad trató de incorporarse en la camilla y se dio cuenta que todo el cuerpo le dolía como mil demonios. La habitación le dio vueltas y la luz del sol, tan sólo era un infierno de molestia. Quería que alguien cerrara la ventana, aunque fuera las cortinas. Su piel quemó ante los rayos del sol, logrando que abriera la boca de puro sufrimiento y pavor. Intentó cubrir su cuerpo con las sábanas para esconderlo de este horrendo padecimiento pero al verse en un espejo, se asombró por el rostro demacrado y cetrino. La piel como una cera, las ojeras marcadas, los pómulos a la vista… Y labios rojos. Completamente del color de la sangre, un rubí tan atrayente como sobrenatural.

Los acarició, sus dedos huesudos; apenas pudiendo reconocerse en ese reflejo.

Y por momentos, dejaba de verse.

Quizás era un juego óptico ilusorio por el cansancio.

Sí.

Si dudas tenía que ser eso.

-¡Despertó! –Escuchó que decía alguien ataviado en un trajecito blanco. Llevaba una jeringa en las manos, Akko se hizo pequeña, un tanto aterrada. Le tenía de verdad pavor a esos instrumentos de tortura egipcia que le trajeron tanto dolor. Recordó que, cuando era una niña pequeña, solía asustarse tanto que lloraba a mares para que no la volvieran a pinchar. Sus padres recurrían a cualquier cosa para que fuera una niña dócil, pero raras veces lo lograban. Generalmente le daban un somnífero para alimentarla de manera intravenosa.

-¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estoy?

-No te preocupes. Te encontrarás bien. –Inyectó un líquido de color verdoso en la bolsa transparente y su cuerpo se convulsionó violentamente, antes de que cayera desmayada otra vez.

-¿Aprenderás algún día a controlar tus impulsos? –Preguntó una mujer pelirroja, desde el otro lado del vidrio, con los brazos cruzados sin quitar la vista de la joven que descansaba ahora plácidamente. Apretaba la mandíbula, entrecerraba los ojos y esa forma temeraria, tan sólo demostraba lo furiosa que se encontraba.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Quiero que te alejes de ella. ¿Has entendido, Sucy?

-Sí, Chariot. Lamento los inconvenientes que causé.

* * *

El resto de las semanas habían transcurrido sin ningún otro tipo de infortunios. Sin embargo, Sucy desapareció de la faz de la Tierra y por primera vez, Akko se preguntó por qué no había pedido algún tipo de contacto. Número de teléfono, Facebook, celular, Twitter, Instagram, alguna maldita red social para no perderla de vista. La buscó varias veces por el comedor, pero nadie acudía a su visión, salvo Diana, quien sonreía y se acercaba a la mesa para comer con ella y Lotte. Ahora, de ser la persona que Lotte menos quería charlar, se había convertido en carne y uña, por lo que básicamente eran veladas un tanto diferentes. Diana era agradable, y hasta cierta forma, buena amiga. Nunca más hizo alarde de su estatus. Es como si la visita o la escasa estadía de Sucy la hubiera cambiado para siempre el transcurso natural que iba corriendo en el instituto.

En algún momento, aparecieron Hannah y Bárbara, logrando que Lotte tensara un poco la espalda y balbuceara. Con ellas la relación a paso de caracol, en especial con Hannah que se comportaba de manera tan arrogante y frívola con ellas. Bárbara era diferente, trataba bien a Lotte, hasta la había invitado una vez a su mansión para hablar de Nightfall mientras tomaban unas tazas de café y chocolate. Las charlas alegres llenaban los espacios vacíos de Akko y a veces se sentía tan irreal todo. De verdad, de haberse agarrado a las piñas con esas chicas, ahora compartían tardes bonitas y hasta a veces, se conectaban vía internet para ver películas juntas. Parecía una situación bizarra y ridícula. Extremamente estúpida era la sensación que se posaba en su pecho cuando sucedía esto. Hasta tenían una cita con Lotte para ir a la mansión de Diana a una pijamada.

No obstante, Akko no daba más de la incertidumbre. Nadie había vuelto a mencionar a Sucy y su fama como la estudiante justa se había desvanecido como su cuerpo. Tan sólo quedaban las memorias de Akko, que a veces le jugaban un par de situaciones escabrosas, como cuando se desmayó en el baño. Según Diana fue presión baja y mala alimentación, pero no estaba muy segura. En principal, porque la mirada de ojos pálidos de Diana refulgían de una manera particular. Como si estuviera conflictuada o enojada. Probablemente, una mezcla de ambas.

Como cambios adicionales, Akko notó cierta resistencia a resfriarse. La temperatura había bajado, los días de lluvia se hicieron más usuales, pero ella se mantenía fuerte. Se había golpeado una vez contra una mesa y debería haber quedado un verdadero moretón, pero tan sólo se tradujo en un raspón leve. Y por sobre todas las cosas, una vez, olvidando las cosas en el instituto, al volver, fue golpeada por un auto. No le dolió, el hombre estaba aterrado por la situación, Akko intentó decirle que se sentía bien. El auto iba a una velocidad enorme, por lo que obviamente debería haber volado por los aires y roto algún que otro hueso. Sin embargo, no había ningún rasguño. Sus padres se aterraron y terminaron estableciendo que se harían cargo de llevarla y traerla del instituto. Por eso mismo, Akko más de una vez sintió que parte de su libertad estaba siendo cortada y privada. Que era una marioneta de la voluntad de todo el mundo, menos suya.

Le daba una especie de claustrofobia estar en la institución ahora.

Todo parecía de plástico.

Pero ahora estaba decidida en terminar con las dudas y los miedos.

Ya estaba harta de que todos le dijeran mentiras sobre Sucy.

Esperó pacientemente a que las demás se fueran, mientras intentaba ingerir un par de bocados más.

Otro de los cambios más drásticos fue el hecho de que tenía una estricta dieta de alimentos que los dueños de la familia Cavendish le habían mandado. Según ellos, Akko debía estar fuerte y sana, crecer correctamente, por lo que, se hacían totalmente cargo de su alimentación y cualquier otra cosa que necesitara. Luego de salir del hospital, Akko se encontró con que tenía una cuenta de banco y que ésta era abultada. Lo suficiente como para no tener que trabajar por el resto de su vida y aun así, darse todos los gustos y antojos que quisiera.

Realmente no entendía por qué la moneda de su vida había girado tanto a su favor.

No más problemas en clases, no más dolores de cabeza bancarios a sus padres, una alimentación con todos los caprichos que pudiera pedir e incluso, nuevas amigas que siempre estaban cuando más necesitaba de ellas.

Pero eso no explicaba el hecho de la misteriosa evaporación de Sucy Manbavaran.

-Diana. ¿Puedo hablarte a solas?

La rubia se dio vuelta para enfrentar a Akko. La japonesa notó cierta tensión en sus músculos del bonito rostro y los ojos abiertos de puro pánico. Intentó volver a decirle algo, pero la señorita Cavendish, al final, suspiró.

-Lo que precises.

-¿Podemos ir a algún lado…? –Titubeó. – ¿Privado…?

Diana pareció entender la indirecta.

Sabía que había personas que escucharían la conversación. De hecho, la situación de que Diana y Akko ahora dejaran de agarrarse a las piñas y hablaran como personas civilizadas y hasta de manera amistosa, había despertado la curiosidad de medio instituto, incluyendo a los profesores.

-Sígueme.

Caminaron a paso ligero por los pasillos de la institución, llamando la atención de varios de los que estaban allí presente. De verdad, esto parecía tan inaudito e insólito como el simple hecho de que aparecieran extraterrestres queriendo adueñarse de la Tierra. Akko se retorció las manos, mientras seguía a Diana en silencio. La joven que llevaba la delantera, estaba temblando, sabía qué le iría a preguntar y no tenía ni la más pálida idea de qué se disfrazaría cuando esto pasara. Estuvo pateando la conversación y evadiendo cualquier otro comentario que perteneciera a cierta persona, por el simple hecho de que le habían prohibido mencionar nuevamente su nombre frente a esta niña. Seguía creyendo que la situación era un tanto injusta, muy injusta e irresponsable, tanto como para su amiga como para Akko; pero las palabras de Chariot habían sido firmes.

Llegaron a uno de los despachos que no poseían cámaras de seguridad, mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no empezar a vomitarle toda la realidad, realmente asqueada. Odiaba mentir, Akko siempre había sido un objeto de burla por ella y sus amigas. Ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo había comenzado todo esto. Simplemente, por alguna morbosa razón, adoraba verla enojada, frustrada y triste. Ponía un rostro tan bonito, al igual que cuando se largaba a llorar que le causaba una especie de ternura y a la vez, más ganas de hacerle daño. Era una adicción que no podía frenar, desde que lo descubrió accidentalmente cuando la tiró de la escalera, el primer día de clases. Desde ese momento, todas estas peleas tan sólo eran armadas, milimétricamente estudiadas y repasadas hasta el cansancio y el hastío; para su propio espantoso deleite. El monstruo aristocrático que llevaba dentro, el apellido Cavendish que resonaba en sus venas resecas, se retorcía de ganas de volver a los viejos hábitos, aunque los mantenía a raya. Se lo había prometido a Sucy y si no quería lamentar las consecuencias, de verdad, debería cumplir esto a raja tabla. Supuso que buscaría a alguna alumna japonesa indefensa e inocente con la que desquitar toda esa ira que su naturaleza acumulaba en el inconsciente.

Cerró la puerta e intentó voltear, mientras con los ojos completamente abiertos de par en par, oyó un sollozo de puro dolor. Al mirarla cara a cara, ese monstruo se retorció, el bélico, el maldito. Sus labios intentaron curvarse de manera maquiavélica, pero simplemente apretó los puños y pensó un NO enorme en su cerebro. Se acercó a la pobre joven, intentó abrazarla contra su pecho. El temblor de ese menudo y casi diminuto cuerpo, no hacía más que agravar la sensación eróticamente placentera de tener el control y el poder una vez más.

Diana Cavendish realmente sentía repugnancia por sí misma.

En principal porque…

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Por qué todos me mienten con respecto a Sucy…?

-¿Mentir?

-De que ella jamás vino a esta escuela. De que en mi trabajo para la profesora Callistis, sólo estuviera mi nombre inscrito… De que todo esto tan sólo fue un producto de la mente y un desvarío… Sé que Sucy cursa aquí, pero no la he visto, no sé por qué. No entiendo qué está pasando. –La miró desesperadamente, mientras aferraba sus manos a la chaqueta azul impoluta. –Por favor, Diana ¿Qué está pasando?

La joven increpada mordió su labio inferior. No había manera de seguir manteniendo este acto estúpido. En principal, porque estaba al tanto de lo que había sucedido entre ellas y cómo otra vez Sucy perdió el control.

-Escúchame. Quiero que vayas a la casa de ella. Estoy segura de que te ha invitado.

Akko asintió.

-Pero no recuerdo la dirección.

Diana se dio la vuelta, escribiéndola con tinta invisible.

-Quiero que la guardes en tu bolsillo, que acerques esto al fuego de la chimenea –Se lo dio, la chica le hizo caso, leyó la nota atentamente, reteniendo la dirección. –y que luego tires la nota. Eso es, rómpela en mil pedazos, guárdala en el bolsillo y préndela fuego en la casa de Sucy. Es por tu propio bien. –Suspiró. –No sabes en la que te has metido, Akko.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Los Petrovich no se caracterizan por ser una buena familia. –Plisó los labios. –Ahora corre antes de que se haga de noche y tus padres vengan a buscarte. Ve. –Diana la empujó hacia un pasadizo secreto de la oficina. –Sigue el túnel en línea recta y no mires hacia atrás. En algún momento, este se bifurcará en dos lados. Elige el derecho. Te dará una ventaja para ir a la casa de Sucy. Entrarás perfectamente en la habitación de ella, estoy segura de que debe estar ahí. Sino, sube los pisos hasta hallarla. O en su habitación o en el laboratorio. Esos son sus lugares favoritos, además de la biblioteca. Una vez que hablen, vuelve aquí, te estaré esperando. Saldremos de la habitación esta y luego iremos a la puerta del instituto. Diré que estábamos haciendo un trabajo práctico juntas.

Akko la observó sin poder creerlo. La jovencita rubia se veía tan bonita dando instrucciones con toda la pasión del mundo, sin ninguna poluta de maldad. Tan sincera, tan servicial. No pudo evitar volver a darle un abrazo fuerte y besar su mejilla, dejando atónita a la aristócrata.

-Te debo una enorme.

Akko desapareció, logrando que Diana, quien se irguió cruzando los brazos, se sintiera totalmente orgullosa de sí misma, por primera vez en su vida.

Diana vs La Bestia: **1- 0**

Diana Ganó..

* * *

Akko corrió por el pasadizo, de la manera más rápida que su cuerpo le permitió. Repitió más de una vez la dirección de la casa, intentó no mirar hacia atrás, a pesar de que unas cuantas veces escuchó un par de cuchicheos. El lugar estaba limpio pero por un momento, le dio una muy mala espina. Finalmente llegó en el medio de este asfixiante y claustrofóbico lugar, un rellano con dos entradas. Estaban precariamente iluminadas y las corrientes de aire gélido, la asustaron un poco. Escuchó un par de pasos, así que aterrada, siguió corriendo. Se tropezó en algún momento, cayendo de bruces en aalgún lado del pasadizo. Las rodillas sangraban, maldijo su estupidez. Se incorporó con toda la buena voluntad del mundo y verificó que la nota no hubiera sufrido ningún tipo de percances. Una vez que estuvo estabilizada, se percató de que los pasos estaban casi detrás de ella.

Alguien le tocó el hombro.

Corrió desesperada, sin mirar atrás tal como Diana le había apuntado. Ella había hecho todo lo posible para nuevamente reencontrarse con la chica, no podía perder el tiempo con nimiedades. Por eso mismo, una vez que llegó a su destino final, intentó abrir la puerta, empujándola. Con sorpresa, se dio cuenta que ésta estaba entornada, por lo que entró del todo y la cerró con una de las trabas gigantes y bonitamente decoradas. Estaba asustada, no sabía qué era lo que había ahí, por lo que realmente no quería aventurarse.

Tan sólo saber que tendría que volver otra vez al instituto, le llenaba de pánico su pobre corazón.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

Sobresaltada, se volteó y encontró a Sucy. Abrió los ojos de par en par, al igual que su boca, anonadada. Estaba con un atuendo diferente al que solía verla. Ropa pegada al cuerpo, de un tono verdoso oscuro. Tacones que resaltaban sus piernas. Un tajo que nacía desde casi el centro de su abdomen y básicamente revelaba todo. El escote, madre mía. Llevaba hasta donde comenzaba el tajo, dejando poco y nada a la imaginación. Principalmente, lo más extraño de ese atuendo era que el cabello no era lavanda sino de color pino. Y sus ojos no eran rojos sino azules. Su mirada refulgía y al apartar la vista en la joven heredera de la mafia rusa, con horror encontró a una joven sumamente familiar en su habitación.

Algo que le dolió en el alma.

-¿Lotte?

-Akko… -La rubia se incorporó para intentar hablar, acercándose. Sin embargo, Akko se hizo hacia atrás, con un gesto de verdadera repugnancia. –Déjame explicarte… –Lotte se acomodó mejor la blusa transparente, ya que no tenía más que eso y básicamente estaba desnuda.

No podía creerlo.

Una vez más había confiado y tan sólo le habían dado vidrios de colores para que llevara la atención a otra cosa. Como si fuera un maldito gatito inocente al que era divertido seguir engañando con una linterna. La ira se acumuló en su cuerpo, en su pecho, en su alma. Apretó los dientes, rechinándolos. Casi no sentía dolor en su rodilla, la sangre empezaba a secarse, logrando que fuera difícil caminar con propiedad.

-¡Todo este tiempo te hiciste la estúpida diciendo que Sucy no existía, que lo había imaginado! –Gritó, fuera de sí. Su rostro se había puesto rojo y apenas podía contener la respiración agitada. -¡Y te encuentro aquí, semidesnuda como si nada, con Sucy! ¡Me has mentido! ¡Eres la peor! ¡LA PEOR! Y TÚ, -Señaló a Sucy. –OJALÁ NUNCA TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO.

Akko intentó voltearse e ir directo a la puerta, pero Sucy se interpuso.

-Te debo una explicación y sé que Diana te ha enviado hasta aquí porque es el único lugar segu…

Otra bofetada fue directo a la mejilla de la aristócrata.

-Déjame pasar. No quiero escucharte.

Cojeó como pudo e intentó hacerse un lugar, pero la chica estaba más determinada en que la escuchara. En algún momento del forcejeo, Sucy arrojó a Akko y cayó al piso, rompiéndose más la pierna. Akko aulló de puro dolor esta vez, las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos. Se sentía tan usada, tan estúpida, tan derrotada. Estaba harta de correr hacia alguien que obviamente no tenía ningún sentimiento amable con ella, que la veía como un juguete intercambiable con todo ese séquito de imbéciles que estaban detrás suyo para calmar su calentura cuando le diera en ganas.

Lotte se acercó a la chica, preocupada, pero la apartó de un empujón.

-Es suficiente. –Susurró Manbavaran, tomándola de los brazos. –Madura de una buena vez, Akko. –La zarandeó. –Te has lastimado la pierna. ¿Entiendes? Mejor dicho, yo la rompí en mil pedazos. ¿Quieres volver así a tu casa?

-Me da igual.

-Sucy…

-Ve a la escuela. Por favor, avisa a Diana que yo me haré cargo de Akko.

-¡No puedes arriesgarte así! –Exclamó la rubia, totalmente preocupada.

-No importa.

-¿A caso no te interesa lo que sucederá si se enteran?

-Igual me enviarán a Filipinas otra vez para que piense en mis actos impulsivos. –Sonrió con hastío. –No me interesa si se agregan diez años más. Estar encerrada dos meses en esta casa, es lo mismo que una prisión. –Sin entender cómo, Akko fue levantada tal su cuerpo pesara una pluma. –Es mi última palabra. –Notó un cambio en las facciones de Sucy, algo que podía traducirse en un amargor tremendo. Desolación y congoja profunda.

Una vez que abandonaron esa sala, Akko notó que la llevaba en el elevador junto a ella. Sucy estaba realmente preocupada, pero la joven se hallaba tan anonadada por todo, que no podía siquiera quejarse ni decir nada. No podía creer que Lotte le diera semejante daga por la espalda. Obviamente, sabía que Sucy tenía relaciones con otras chicas, pero esto era demasiado. No hay nada más terrible que el que tu mejor amiga te mienta por meses descaradamente en la cara, consolándote; mientras se revuelca con la persona que amas.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A curarte.

No dijeron nada más por el resto del tiempo que estuvieron encerradas. Una vez llegadas al piso que la propietaria buscaba, la depositó en una camilla, atándola al instante, con la clara intención de no dejarla escapar. Akko miró a los costados, mientras se daba cuenta que había miles de computadoras y una tecnología desbordante. Era un laboratorio, lleno de tubos de ensayo, matrices, armarios con frascos de aspecto mortífero y bolsas de sangre que no hacían más que agravar la sensación de haberse liado algo terrible. Sin embargo, una vez que Sucy dejó de atarla por todos lados, le inyectó un líquido incierto que hizo que los ojos se cerraran contra su voluntad.

Despertó en el sillón, con la pierna en un estado primario. No parecía que se había caído, que la había roto en tres pedazos. Tan sólo era una pierna común y corriente. No había vestigio de dolor. Nada. Lo comprobó tocando la zona y apretando, con la ilusión de que aullaría. Una vez comprobado que estaba todo como siempre, intentó incorporarse, pero Sucy entró en la puerta, con una bandeja enorme de taza de chocolate y galletitas. No sonrió, tan sólo se quedó observándola sorprendida un rato.

-No creí que hiciera tan rápido el efecto.

-Todo cambió luego de que te fueras.

-Entiendo. –Se sentó en el sillón, dejando todo en la mesa ratona. –Come algo, te hará bien.

-No quiero nada de ti.

-¡Akko! –Una helada mirada la dejó estática en su lugar. –Escúchame. Viniste hasta acá por respuestas y te daré todas las que quieras. Pero primero quiero que te recuperes, gran estúpida.

-…

Le dio la taza humeante. El chocolate sabía bueno y lo tomó con verdaderas ganas. Tenía bastante azúcar, logrando que su cuerpo se levantara más agradablemente. Luego, fue por un par de masitas dulces que descansaba en la bandeja, junto a panes de queso. La miró seriamente, haciendo una breve pausa, antes de suspirar de nuevo

Sus ojos chocaron una vez más.

– Habla, Akko. ¿Qué quieres saber?

 **FIN DEL SEGUNDO EPISODIO**


	3. For You

**¡Estimados Padawans! Os presento un nuevo capítulo, donde también introduciré a un par de personajes de una saga que escribo desde los diecisiete años. Obviamente, vienen al tema, así que su intervención, será más que necesaria.**

 **Por otro lado, quiero avisarles que en cuanto termine un parcial domiciliario, me pondré manos a la obra para seguir escribiendo "Speculum Magicus", que además, es el capítulo del tumultoso pasado de Ella Cavendish.**

 **Estuve ausente estas semanas, puesto que mi compañerito y amigo de hace quince años, mi perro Lucky, falleció el miércoles pasado. Por eso mismo, aún sigo en período de duelo y me mantuve alejada de todo por unos días. Pido disculpas por el retraso.**

 **PD: Lucky será conmemorado en diferentes historias mías, y hará su primera aparición en esta historia.**

* * *

 **¡Cualquier crítica o comentario, pueden hacerlo en la sección de reviews!**

 **Muchas gracias por la lectura. Ahora sí, el fanfic es absolutamente suyo.**

* * *

 **ADD:** **Subiré la cateogría del fic a RATED M por escenas de violencia y sexo explícitas**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Toda la franquicia pertenece a señores nipones muy geniales. Salvo Épica Extraviada, todo lo demás, no es de mi autoría original.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO TRES**

 **FOR YOU**

 _A la memoria de mi gran amigo, compañero y alma gemela, Lucky. Que la luz de tu alma, guíe mi camino._

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Akko, sin pensar realmente. –Digo, porque ceo que me estoy perdiendo de algo. –Agregó al escuchar la suave risa de su acompañante.

-Mi nombre es Sucy Manbavaran. No importa de dónde vengo, sólo a dónde voy.

Akko quedó pensativa por lo dicho, pero instantáneamente decidió formular lo que seguía.

-¿Qué eres?

-¿Perdón? –La joven de ojos terracotas se la pudo imaginar alzando una ceja del otro ojo que solía estar tapado con su cabello tan pesado y lacio.

-¿Qué eres? –Repitió lentamente, como si le hablara a alguien de menor entendimiento.

-Te dejo a criterio propio la "dicha" de saber qué soy –Se cruzó de brazos, sentándose mejor en el sillón, al lado de la joven que aún andaba débil de salud. Akko buscó entre sus cartas y su confusión, algo que fuera realmente de su interés.

-¿Qué eres de Diana?

-Su mejor amiga. –Sucy observó entretenida las bonitas pestañas de la jovencita.

-¿Eres amiga de ella y no se reconocieron?

-¿Pasó bastante tiempo desde el adiós que nos dimos aquella noche? –Sugirió, muy divertida. –Al igual ella no me reconoció. Yo sí lo hice. Estaba esperando a que mordiera el cebo.

-¿Cebo?

-Sí, déjalo así. –Akko notó que la situación no iba a hacerse más esclarecedora que eso.

-¿Te besas así como si nada con tu mejor amiga? –Notaba que el enojo y la tensión de su voz iba en aumento. Sucy tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para no echarse a reír de nueva cuenta, por lo que ahogó una sonrisa mientras fingía rascarse el puente de la nariz.

-Bueno, digamos que es un código entre nuestras familias, eso de besarnos los labios.

-¿Código? –Akko alzó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos, de manera que no iba a cooperar en el entendimiento de las palabras, ni siquiera aunque de ello pendiera su vida.

-Claro. Cada familia noble se comunica de una manera diferente. Nosotros lo hacemos a través de los besos…

-Me huele a mentira. –Interrumpió con obvia brusquedad.

Sucy largó una carcajada bastante divertida, a lo que Akko respondió con un gruñido poco amigable.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí

-Oh, bueno, no tienes a nadie más que preguntar, así que deberás creerme por ahora.

-¡Sucy!

-Dije que podías preguntar, no que diría toda la verdad del asunto

-¿Por qué mientes?

-Es necesario

-¿Para qué?

En ese momento, las facciones de Manbavaran se endurecieron y esa mirada gozosa se dispersó del todo, mostrando una seriedad de la que nunca había sido testigo.

-Para protegerte de los Petrovich.

-Diana me dijo que eran… -Se encogió en su lugar. -…Malos. O al menos, eso dio a entender.

-Ellos no comprenden la idea de la riqueza de confraternizar con los estudiantes. –Sucy le entregó un bocadillo, con una suave y encantadora sonrisa, intentando despistarla. Akko estuvo a punto de caer, sus mejillas reaccionaron inflamándose adorablemente.

-¿Confraternizar?

-Tener relaciones sexuales.

Las mejillas de Akko se arrebataron hasta las orejas y apenas pudo apartar la vista, completamente sorprendida por la honestidad y franqueza con la que Sucy se había referido al hecho de sus intenciones.

-¿Querías…? ¿Tener…? -Tragó pesadamente. – ¿Sexo…? ¿…Conmigo?

-¿Está mal?

-Y…Yo… -Akko miró a otro lado menos el rostro de su interlocutora. Por alguna razón su corazón se disparó, logrando que la mente dejara de bloquear el cartel de neón que decía PELIGRO. –Sería mi primera vez…

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Todas tus reacciones son de una niña que no ha tenido ningún tipo de encuentro de carácter sexual.

Ese fue el momento en que Kagari cayó en cuenta que Manbavaran tenía un aire muchísimo más maduro pero reservado. No es que iba por ahí pavoneando sus formas de mujer desarrollada por toda la institución. De hecho, con toda esa pinta de mezcla de rockera de mala muerte con Wenesday Addams, parecía más una adolescente rebelde que la heredera de una familia increíblemente poderosa, peligrosa y mafiosa como el clan Petrovich.

-¿Tú…?

-¿Sabes? Creí que querías saber cosas sobre lo que sucede, no indagar sobre mis encuentros sexuales de antaño que no son más que casos cerrados, enterrados en concreto y que no es obvio que vienen al tema.

-Es la frase más larga que has dicho desde que te conozco. –Apuntó Akko, pero dentro de su pecho dolía. Imaginarse a Sucy entregándose de esa manera a cualquier desconocida, le daba un poco de envidia y celos. Principalmente, porque quería ser ella quien la viera con todo el esplendor que esa aura perversa, silenciosa y licenciosa que de manera tan suspicaz poseía.

-Puedo esforzarme si quiero.

-Bueno, bueno. Entonces, has visto a Diana, la reconociste, pero ella a ti no porque obviamente pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron. ¿Por qué desapareciste luego de lo que sucedió en el baño? –Su tono tímido y susurrante enterneció en gran medida a Manbavaran, pero plisó los labios, luego de soltar un escueto:

-Problemas familiares.

Akko sabía que indagar sobre eso, daría con la tecla necesaria, pero por ahora prefería rodear cautelosamente

-¿Qué eres de Lotte?

-Su amante.

Eso era meter el dedo en la llaga abierta. Ni siquiera eran amigas, habían saltado al estado de _amantes_. A ese estadio sexual que Akko sólo podía imaginar y fantasear en los momentos que estaba sola en su casa, sin posibles miradas indiscretas. Tan rápido, tan por detrás de ella y Lotte sin decirle una sola palabra. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, lo suficientemente potente como para no dejarla respirar por unos segundos. Odiaba las traiciones y las personas que faltaban a sus palabras. Detestaba con todo su corazón a las personas así de falsas.

-¿Por…? ¿Por qué…?

-¿Por qué Lotte no te lo dijo? Yo se lo pedí.

-¿Por…?

-Porque es por tu bien.

-¿Eh?

Sucy suspiró.

-Los Petrovich no se meten con los hijos de sus esclav… obreros. – A Akko eso le pareció muy extraño, frunció el entrecejo, prestando más atención. –Hay una ley en mi familia que dice que los hijos de los _trabajadores_ son nuestro potencial futuro personal. Se les da una paga de acuerdo a la labor y a la complejidad de sus tareas. Sin embargo, confraternizar con los retoños, no sólo es una violación sino que se lo considera antinatural. Ya hubo muchos casos en los que hijos no reconocidos y bastardos de sus amos, se alzaron en contra del progenitor, sea este hombre o mujer, para exigir parte de la herencia.

-Pero tú no puedes…

-No, pero aplica igual.

-¿Qué pasa si se viola esto? –Tenía pavor de preguntar, pero sabía en el fondo de su corazón que se acercaría un poco más a la verdad que tanto le ocultaba.

-Se pone en prisión al o la trasgresor-trasgresora.

-¿Y con el hijo o hija?

-Es sentenciado o sentenciada a desaparecer del mapa.

-¿Desaparecer?

-Se condena a muerte y cumplirá la ejecución el mismo día.

Akko sonrió sin querer creer en esas palabras. Negó con la cabeza, un poco incrédula, mientras algo dentro de ella se rompía. No podían tener una vida tan complicada, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se les negaba ser felices?

-Es una bro…

-Escucha, Akko. –Los finos dedos de Manbavaran se posaron en sus mejillas, trabó sus bonitos ojos rubíes con los de ella, mientras modulaba con la voz más calma que salía de su alma. – No puedo relacionarme conmigo. Por más que me agrades, por más que me resultes atractiva. –Soltó Sucy de malos modos. –Estas prohibida para mí y prefiero que quede así. Tengo suficientes dolores de cabeza por haberte hablado, no agreguemos más.

La ayudó a incorporarse, con una mirada seria, antes de llevarla a la puerta del complejo departamental, acompañándola. Fuera del edificio había un auto negro. Cuando se abrió la ventanilla polarizada, Diana la estaba esperando. La observó un poco triste, porque de seguro parte de lo que le había dicho había sido sin ningún tipo de consideración y anestesia. A pesar de que sabían que era lo más necesario, puesto que la situación para Akko podría empeorar, estaba segura que encontrarla con Lotte en una posición comprometedora, le había roto el corazón. Una gran porción de la bestia que residía en su oscura alma se regocijó, pero lo ignoró, mató y destituyó. Cuando observó que Akko corrió hacia el auto, ocultando las lágrimas, abrió la puerta y la metió con mucha suavidad, con una dulce sonrisa. Echó un último vistazo a Sucy antes de abrazar a la jovencita japonesa y llevarla hasta su hogar

Confiaba con todo su corazón marchito, que nadie las hubiera visto o no podría siquiera tener una oportunidad de defender a Akko de la furia de Igor Petrovich. El auto aceleró la marcha y a los diez minutos habían llegado a destino. Se separó del frágil cuerpo de Akko, sonrió dulcemente y le dio un beso en la frente, para recuperar algo del color en ese bonito rostro oriental. Akko salió a trompicones, antes de ir al jardín de su hogar. Se despidió con la mano y pero el auto ya había desaparecido.

En cuanto Akko entró a su casa, cayó en cuenta de que los padres de ella estaban trabajando aún. Se sentó en el sillón y jugó un poco con el único ser vivo que estaba ahí esperándola fielmente. Era un perrito de altura mediana. Lo apretujó contra su pecho, mientras toda la amargura y las ideas completamente entremezcladas sólo hicieron mella su estado de ánimo. El animal le dio un par de lametones y sus ojos terracota chocaron con los de la dueña. Intentó decirle, a su inocente manera perruna, que todo iría a estar bien, pero que tuviera paciencia. Poco a poco las heridas terminan sanando y todo queda en esa nebulosa indescifrable que conforma el pasado de las personas. Lucky entendía mucho ese tipo de cosas, pero no sabía hablar el idioma de su ama. Por eso, era la única manera de hacerle comprender que tomara las cosas con calma.

Sus padres esa noche no llegaron. Akko terminó recostándose en su cama, sin cenar, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, observaba a primera vista a Lotte con Sucy, entre besos y libidinosas caricias. Lotte semidesnuda para Sucy, Manbavaran tomándola, diciendo que la amaba. Sucy confesando que ellas eran amantes. Sucy deshaciéndose de Akko de una vez por todas, una vez que no le fue de más provecho.

Sin embargo, algo le llamó la atención, en ese estado extraño de vigilia.

" _Te dejo a criterio propio la "dicha" de saber qué soy"_

Lo había mencionado como algo casual, de hecho estaba divertida y distendida. Sin embargo, detrás de esas palabras se escondía una realidad bastante extraña sino quizás desagradable. Akko le había preguntado como una alternativa de quién era y qué era de los Petrovich, pero por la respuesta de Manbavaran, finalmente dejó una de las puntas a deducir. Instintivamente, acarició la marca que tenía en su cuello, aquella que le había dejado el extraño incidente del baño. Los médicos le habían comentado que había sido por el desmayo, pero recordaba muy bien cómo se sintió mareada en algún momento, luego de que algo penetrara sin consideración, la piel suave de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, su cerebro lo interpretó como una invitación a recordar ese beso candente y sensual que habían compartido a espaldas de todo el instituto y de los padres de Manbavaran. Era imposible negar que Sucy besaba bien. Demasiado bien. Y que esa lengua casi helada dentro de su boca, era básicamente un sauna. Que las caricias que le hacía durante el beso eran deliciosas. Que tocar sus pechos mientras lo hacían o comenzaban reconocerse, se le antojaba exquisitas. Un calor abrazó sus pequeñas mejillas y cerró los ojos, mientras el cuerpo comenzaba a enardecerse a unos niveles insospechados. Esto era completamente insólito, jamás nadie le había alterado así las hormonas. Ni siquiera, no sé, Diana en el momento que Akko solía fijarse en ella como un ejemplo a seguir. O en su defecto, Chariot cuando cantaba en sus videos más excitantes. Su otra mano que estaba libre y reposaba tranquilamente en la cadera, se acercó mejor al centro de su intimidad, para mimar la zona y bajar ese sentimiento de urgencia que últimamente la ahogaba hasta el último respiro. Pidió disculpas mentales a Sucy y dio rienda suelta a su imaginación, a la par que se quitaba el pijama y las bragas. Dormir desnuda era de las cosas que más disfrutaba hacer mientras estaba sola en casa. Masturbándose y pensando en esa misteriosa chica que había puesto su mundo de cabeza.

Como todas las noches desde aquella vez en el lujoso apartamento.

* * *

Akko abrió los ojos a la mitad de la noche, completamente asustada. El perro no dejaba de ladrar a una sombra que se hallaba al lado de su cama. Con estupefacción, escuchó que eran ladridos de reconocimiento y jolgorio. ¿Sus padres habían vuelto? ¡Demonios, había olvidado vestirse! Todo pensamiento quedó cortado al notar que unos dedos finos sacudir su torso desnudo y el rojo se esparció por las mejillas al encontrar a Manbavaran, observándola preocupada

-Toma. Nos vamos.

Le dio la espalda mientras Akko que se vestía con un vestido largo, aún muy confundida. Intentaba comprender cómo es que había llegado a su casa, cómo se había metido en la habitación y por qué la estaba mirando básicamente desnuda en la cama luego de…

Oh dios.

 _¿Y si me escuchó? ¿Y si lo vio todo?_

-¿Qué está pasando? –Carraspeó.

-Cuando ibas a mi casa en el túnel. ¿Por casualidad sentiste que alguien tocó tu hombro? -Akko se mordió el labio inferior. –No era tu imaginación. Era mi padre intentando detenerte de la manera más sutil del mundo. Ahora debemos irnos antes de que vengan y te maten.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo tiene que ver con violencia y muerte?

-Akko, somos una mafia. –Puso los ojos en blanco, suspirando algo fastidiada, mientras terminaba de preparar su maleta. -Los malos no ajustan cuentas tomando un café y hablando sobre _Nightfall_. –Le tendió la mano, mientras bajaban por la ventana trasera de la casa. Delante del jardín, se encontraba una caravana de autos lujísimos y ya estaban intentando romper la puerta delantera. Sucy tomó al animal desde la abertura, con sumo cuidado y al verlo cara a cara, le sonrió negando con la cabeza, totalmente incrédula; antes de encaminarse en una especie de mini Cooper de color negro. Partieron de la casa de manera tenue y finalmente se alejaron a toda velocidad sin mencionar ninguna palabra en el trayecto hasta las afueras de la ciudad. Cuando llegaron a un punto en común, Akko se encontró con sus padres, los cuales la abrazaron fuerte contra su pecho. Diana estaba del otro lado, con Lotte, Bárbara y Hannah. Todas tenían unos rostros sumamente serios y sus cuerpos emanaban demasiada tensión como para opacar la de Rusia y Estados Unidos luego de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Por alguna razón, Akko se dio cuenta que esto no era solamente una reunión bonita, sino que había un propósito más oscuro y que muy probable, involucrara muertes violentas en el medio.

Cuando sus ojos se despegaron de las chicas que estaban ahí se encontró con Úrsula. Ésta se acomodó los anteojos, antes de darle un suave abrazo a Akko y una mirada de advertencia a Sucy.

-Escúchame. Debes marcharte, Akko. ¿Entiendes?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque todos te buscan al igual que a nosotros. Por eso mismo, deberemos ir a otro país, para que nos acoja una familia. Si tenemos suerte, llegaremos bastante temprano. Es seguro que tendremos que adaptarnos a todas sus costumbres y mañas. No son malos, te lo prometo. Creo de forma positiva de que al tenerte en su clan como nueva integrante, se portarán de la manera más educada del mundo.

-No entiendo… ¿Ursula -sensei…?

-Akko. Debes ir con los Wintrop. –Contestó ahora Diana, manteniendo la compostura. –Un buen amigo mío, Andrew, también estará en esa casa. Estoy segura de que él sabrá cuidarte como lo mereces.

-¿Pero por qué hacen esto?

-Porque es por tu bien. O te matarán.

-¿Iré yo sola…?

-No. –Akko se volteó cuando escuchó la incómoda voz de Sucy que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la vio sonrojarse. –Iré contigo.

-Más vale que no hagas ninguna estupidez, Manbavaran. ¿Has entendido?

-Sí, no seas pesada. –Le contestó a la señora profesora del instituto Luna Nova, quien la apretujaba de manera maternal, a pesar de las protestas de la chica.

-¿Tienes los pasajes?

-Tengo todo. –Úrsula besó la frente de Manbavaran, logrando la más joven, se volviera a sonrojar.

-De acuerdo. Akko, despídete de tus padres, partirás en unos minutos.

Akko observó en pánico a sus progenitores, quienes asintieron. Su madre, entre lágrimas, la abrazó fuerte contra su cuerpo. El corazón de la mujer trató de calmar el estado de nerviosismo y estupefacción que se estaba gestando en su alma y psiquis. No entendía nada, no sabía por qué pasaban estas cosas y cuáles eran los propósitos de mandarla a otro país donde probablemente siquiera manipulara el idioma. Pero era algo que debería afrontar por el bien de todos. Por arañar una oportunidad de seguir viva, una vez más. Como cada día de su vida.

-Te alcanzaremos eventualmente allá. –Su padre le sonrió, intentando que no salieran las lágrimas de los ojos. –Has sido una excelente hija. – Akko percibió ese perfume dulce característico que solía usar; el cual, siempre le regalaba los recuerdos más dorados de su niñez. Sin embargo, sabía que esto era más una mentira que verdad. Que quizás, sería la última vez que se verían. Que sería arrancada de su vida tranquila, para sumirla en un caos de vivir escapando de por vida, de unos enfermos mafiosos.

Sucy sorpresivamente la tomó de la mano. Akko observó una vez más por el rabillo de su ojo, a las compañeras con las que anteriormente se había llevado como perro y gato y a su ex mejor amiga, llorar por la despedida. Probablemente algo más escondieran, pero por respeto, intentó no preguntar nada que fuera a incomodarlas. Tendría un tiempo suficiente y considerable con Sucy cuando estuvieran viajando en el avión. Al menos, de eso quiso auto- convencerse.

El auto arrancó a toda pastilla, apenas se puso el cinturón de seguridad. El perro estaba en su cajita para el vuelo. Dentro del baúl se encontraban unas maletas bastante ligeras con lo que llegaran a precisar.

-No mires hacia atrás.

Akko pegó sus ojos en la ventanilla delantera, tragando con dificultad, mientras seguían andando a casi doscientos kilómetros por hora. La ruta que las llevaba hasta el aeropuerto era larga y mientras más se alejaban de la urbanización, más apretaba el acelerador.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Te buscarán en todos lados que solías frecuentar. Mi padre, cuando se encapricha con una víctima, no frena hasta verla muerta. Por lo que, sobornará a quién sea para hacerse de ti.

-¿Por qué?

-No debí siquiera invitarte a mi casa. Nada de todo esto. El curso natural era que Diana terminara de pelearse contigo por la interrupción de los profesores. Llamé demasiado la atención, demostré a Diana que no estaba tan mal ser un poco mejor persona y que se trata del último grito de la moda, además. Estoy interfiriendo con su naturaleza, con el transcurso normal de la línea temporal a la que perteneces.

-¿Eh?

-Akko… -Sucy se mordió el labio inferior, un poco indecisa por las palabras que estaría a punto de decir. -Según la adivina de los Petrovich, morirías en un mes por un ataque cardíaco en un asalto que daría lugar en tu casa. Tus padres pasarían a ser unos trabajadores compulsivos y morirían en una misión de espionaje. Sí, Akko. Tus padres son espías para mi familia. Diana reinaría en Luna Nova con una tiranía y despotismo inigualable. Lotte se convertiría eventualmente en una escritora, pero dejaría todo al entrar a trabajar con los Petrovich. Yo me liaría con ella, una relación que se daría hasta que padre nos descubriera y la matara. Sus progenitores pasarían a ser de la propiedad de los Petrovich por faltar al código de honor de la noble familia. Finalmente, yo terminaría en una relación formal con Diana para unir a los dos clanes. En todo ese oráculo, tú no estabas prevista. Eres la anomalía. Eres la piedra en el zapato de los Petrovich para seguir propagando su hermoso imperio de terror y tiranía.

-La esclavitud no es leg…

-No en mi mundo.

-¿Qué mundo? ¡Vives conmigo, en el siglo veintiuno!

Sucy lanzó una risotada tan carente de alegría, tan frívola, tan hiriente; que algo en el corazón de Kagari, terminó de helarse. La sonrisa gélida siguió formándose en sus bonitos labios, mientras aceleraba más aún, sin ningún tipo de respeto por las normas de tránsito.

-No, Akko. Tu precioso y perfectito mundo que tanto amas, está a punto de cambiar.

Dio un revés tan fuerte, que el auto pegó unas peligrosas y mortíferas vueltas en el aire. Akko estaba bien ajustada contra el asiento, el perro también, al igual que Sucy. Volvió en cuestión de unos segundos a su inicial posición y la vaca que había esquivado, siquiera se había percatado de que podría haber provocado un accidente fatal.

Akko se quedó helada en su lugar, pensando y recapacitando que lo normal era que deberían haber muerto en ese segundo. Sin embargo, entre los buenos reflejos y el auto… Sucy sonrió una vez más, confiada de sí, mientras llegaba a los trescientos kilómetros en el salpicadero. Detrás del auto, notó que alguien comenzaba a seguirlas, en algún tipo de auto que estaba preparado para las carreras en picada, porque en su caño de escape, llameaba un color azul.

-S…

-Aprieta el botón rojo.

-¿Qué?

-Que aprietes el botón rojo. ¡Rápido maldición que nos están por alcanzar!

Akko efectuó el mandato con torpeza; sus dedos temblorosos y sudorosos dieron con la tecla.

-Ya está, ya está… No era para enojarse as….

-Una vez más, fuerte y agárrate del asiento.

-¿Por qué?

Una mirada totalmente fuera de sí le dio a entender que dejara de preguntar estupideces e hiciera lo que pedía a los gritos.

Cuando el _click_ se escuchó, el auto disparó a toda potencia, logrando que Akko sintiera una adrenalina que subía desde la planta de los pies hasta la cabeza. Sin pensarlo realmente, un grito eufórico brotó de su garganta, mientras Sucy reía encantada por la placentera sensación de peligro. No pasó demasiado tiempo para que terminaran en la puerta del aeropuerto. Aparcó rápido, se colaron como pudieron en la fila, dejaron al perro, al que le había dado una pastilla para dormir. Apenas pudo pestañear, que ya se encontraba sentada en uno de los mullidos asientos, con un vuelo en la mejor categoría. Sin previo aviso, Sucy la cubrió con una campera, mientras ella también hacía lo mismo. Debajo de esta, la miró intensamente a los ojos, aunque Akko o pudiera percibirlo con claridad.

-Sígueme la corriente.

-¿Con…?

Sus labios fueron ofuscados por los de su compañera en un beso completamente apasionado. Akko apenas pudo seguir el rimo, esta vez había una urgencia que parecía totalmente primaria. Echó sus brazos al cuello de la joven, mientras ésta se apegaba mejor, sentándose en el mismo asiento, sobre sus piernas. Con un poco de brusquedad, quitó el apoyabrazos, mientras acariciaba los pechos de Akko sin ningún tipo de restricción. La suave capa que tanto parecía protegerlas de las miradas indiscretas, se volvió el aislante perfecto para que Sucy diera rienda suelta a los deseos más oscuros. Sus manos subieron el vestido hasta los hombros, mientras jugaba con el resto del cuerpo de manera erótica y sexual. Cuando finalmente, logró hacerse un lugar en cuello de la joven, lo lamió lentamente y bajó, un poco las bragas, para introducir la mano derecha, en la intimidad de Kagari. Akko dio un respingo, la cabeza daba vueltas, el calor se había vuelto agobiante. Sucy gruñó con placer por lo bajo, mientras jugaba con esa humedad incipiente que tan sólo alborotaba peor sus hormonas. Frotó la zona, buscando específicamente aquella protuberancia que enloquecería a esa niña. Akko, percibió los dedos indiscretos de Manbavaran hacerse lugar en su parte más sensible y friccionar con sabiduría, mientras que muy suave y lentamente; enterró sus colmillos para sustraer un poco de sangre. Akko emitió un sonoro gemido que rápidamente fue ofuscado por la helada mano libre de la joven. Con tranquilidad, Sucy se separó un poco. Akko podía notar la penetrante mirada de la chica y que las atenciones hacia esa zona, habían cesado. Escuchó un sonido como de alguien que succionaba sus dedos, las mejillas hirvieron desesperadas por la timidez. Luego, atendió un rasgado extraño, y en la penumbra que apenas podía vislumbrar, poco a poco, percibió que hizo un corte con la uña de su pálida piel de la muñeca, para que brotaran unas pequeñas gotas de sangre.

-Bebe.

-¿Estás loca?

-Por favor, bebe.

Akko descansó sus labios un poco contrariada por la extraña situación, pero apenas pudo sentir la dulzura del líquido que emanaba de ese cuerpo, se afianzó, desesperada. Sucy apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldar alto del sillón, entre gimoteos suaves de carácter explícitamente eróticos. Con el brazo libre, pegó la boca de su compañera a al cuerpo, para que no perdiera tiempo en pensar sinsentidos obvios. Kagari siguió saboreando, sin ningún tipo de cortedad, antes de darse cuenta de la salvajada que estaban efectuando. La gente podía verlas. Alguien podría denunciarlas por perversión y actos eróticos en público.

Mejor dicho.

Estaba bebiendo la sangre de Sucy y no le era asquerosa sino una delicia.

Una vez que ambas decidieron separarse, Akko en un pequeño estado de shock, Sucy las descubrió, luego de acomodar su ropa. Con sorpresa encontró que la joven que la acompañaba no era Manbavaran. Tenía un cabello chocolate y ojos terracotas. Akko se pudo observar con claridad en los ojos de su compañera que no sólo poseía rasgos anglosajones, sino que también se parecía bastante a Diana Cavendish. Desesperadamente, la chica apretó las mejillas con sus manos, sorprendida por el cambio de apariencia, sin poder comprender cómo había sucedido, en qué momento y por qué lo había hecho. ¿Acaso esto era la transmutación de cuerpos?

-¿Qué?

-Espero que esto responda un poco a tu pregunta de qué soy.

Sucy desapareció de esa cabina particular que tenían, no había ningún asiento a su alrededor. Sólo eran ellas, el avión era enorme, de primera clase. Akko frunció el entrecejo, completamente sorprendida y sin poder atar cabos correctamente. ¿Qué diantres estaba sucediendo? Cuando volvió, sonrió amablemente y se sentó al lado de la confundida joven Kagari.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Nuestros cuerpos sufrieron un par de cambios para que no nos encuentren. Además nos hemos transportado de avión, dejando un cebo en el anterior. Ahora estamos en uno de primerísima calidad, rumbo a la mansión de la familia amiga.

-¿Todo con esa extraña mordida…? –Akko se acarició el cuello y halló con sorpresa, que la marca no se encontraba ya.

-¿Responde a tu pregunta de qué soy?

El avión arrancó su vuelo, mientras el que estaba en tierra, que era el que debían tomar en unos minutos, estallaba en miles de pedazos.

-¡Mi Lucky! –Akko se abalanzó a la ventanilla, a grito pelado. –NO, NO, NO….-Sin embargo, la suave mano de Manbavaran la tranquilizó, poniéndose en su espalda y palmeando con calma.

-Tranquila, también lo he trasladado aquí. No hay nada ni nadie de nosotros ahí. Ni siquiera gente inocente. Fue tan sólo un señuelo.

-¿Eres? –Rió incrédula. -¿Una hechicera?

-Puedes llamarlo así, si deseas, pero…

-¿Pero…?

-Prefiero que me llamen Vampyr. –La sonrisa adorable mostró sus caninos en punta, haciendo una educada reverencia.

Todo comenzaba a encajar.

Desde el principio de los tiempos, Akko se había sentido inexplicablemente atraída a esa chica. Ella le había dado diferentes pistas, desde la velocidad algo anormal, la fuerza y los libros de otras épocas que probablemente no eran más que recopilaciones genuinas de escribas y cronistas. Luego, la situación del sillón, que tenía toda la tensión sexual y el peligro que podía suponer para un humano involucrarse sentimentalmente con un vampiro. Más tarde, el beso en el baño, los pasillos secretos de la escuela que parecían más catacumbas que otra cosa y Lotte semidesnuda, dando su sangre a Manbavaran. Todo estaba ahí, escrito en letras de color neón. Pero Akko no podía imaginar esto, no quería verlo y se negó varias veces, planteándose si de verdad, no se había vuelto loca de una vez por todas.

De golpe sus ojos se abrieron en pánico. La acompañante, tomó de los brazos a Akko, sabiendo lo que probablemente se vendría.

Joder madre santa.

Era un vampiro

¡Sucy Manbavaran era un vampiro!

¡Los Petrovich eran vampiros!

Era una locura.

¡LOS VAMPIROS NO EXIS…!

Y, así, todo se volvió negro, una vez más.

* * *

No había maneras de describir la casa en la que ahora se encontraba. Bueno, si a ese predio de campos enormes se le podía llamar casa o país, porque era gigante. Nunca creyó que conociera una mansión a su corta edad. Sin embargo, Manbavaran se acercó a la puerta de metal y la empujó levemente, saliendo del auto para ello. Luego, volvió a conducir a Akko hacia el patio delantero de la mansión, lleno de árboles de sauce llorón. El cielo se había vuelto de tonalidades rojizas y negras, estaba a punto de desatarse una borrasca de la que no podrían guarecerse con ese descapotable. Por eso mismo, Sucy apresuró un poco al motor, antes de aminorar, cuando el jardín circular se encontró a su paso. Luego, volvió a acelerar, una vez que la fuente de mármol con un ángel de alas rotas, fue dejado atrás.

Akko tragó dificultosamente, cuando la enorme mansión de techos a dos aguas se encontró visible y en todo su esplendor. Rió, incrédula por la situación, mientras trataba de retener tanta perfección y belleza en su memoria. Entonces, Sucy llamó escueta en el portón gigante de hierro labrado. Las diferentes escenas dantescas en los Círculos del Infierno, se reproducían a la perfección. Los vidrios de la casona, estaban pintados de negro, dándole un aspecto aún más lúgubre.

Una vez que se abrió la puerta, Akko abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida.

Era una jovencita de cabellos plateados, pálida. Muchísimo más baja que ella, parecía ser básicamente una niña de porcelana, con unas curvas marcadamente femeninas. Al ver a Sucy, sonrió de costado y sus ojos de plata cristalina, brillaron de una manera muy particular.

-¿Has decidido tomar otro camino?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Adivina?

-¿Puedo pasar, Amylou Elliot? No puedo leer las mentes como tú. –Sucy apretó los dientes de una manera provocativa, logrando que la joven se riera. Esta situación dejó por completo sin palabras a Akko, quien miraba ora a Amylou, ora a Sucy, con cara de "Que alguien me explique qué está pasando". Amy se hizo a un lado y efectuó una coqueta reverencia, antes de llevar de la mano a Sucy, escoltándola con educación. –Sabía que no eras mala.

-Sabía que eras una metida, pero no creí que tanto.

-¿Akko? –Se dio la vuelta, la chica, de golpe, sorprendiendo a la pobre interpelada. –Quiero que sepas que a Sucy Manbavaran le gustas mucho, aunque se haga la dura.

-¡Te voy a matar, enana del demonio!

Amylou se soltó y salió disparada hacia una de las habitaciones principales que tenían las puertas cerradas, entre carcajadas cantarinas.; dejando a Akko helada por la situación. Sonrió, incrédula, sin poder comprender cómo Amylou podía decir eso. Sucy no estaba enamorada de ella, tan sólo la veía como… un trozo de carne para complacer sus bajos instintos… Estaba a punto de hablarle, pero su compañera, estaba a unos pasos adelante, sin decir ninguna palabra. Abrió la puerta enorme, con un aire solemne y Akko se encontró con varios pares de ojos que la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Petrovich?

-Prefería que no me llamaras así, Lena.

-Oh… -Una jovencita pecosa que apenas medía unos centímetros más que Akko se apareció, para darle un frívolo abrazo. Cuando Akko y Lena cruzaron miradas, y por más que la última le sonriera tan dulce, se dio cuenta que esta mujer probablemente, sería lo último que quisiera cruzarse en su vida. Era hermosa, pero dentro de esa belleza, se encontraba una bestia completamente sanguinaria y letal. Lo veía en sus facciones delicadas pero puntiagudas, esos ojos de color rojo como la sangre y esos labios voluptuosos que se curvaban amistosamente. Apartó un poco su cuerpo, estaba a punto de salir disparada de ese lugar. Su corazón no dejó de latir sin parar desde el momento que ambas habían puesto un pie en esa mansión, pero sabía que todo podía ir para mal, si se relacionaba con estas personas. Dio pasos hacia atrás, pero se topó con otro cuerpo, de alguien que obviamente, tenía una estatura mucho más prominente. Como acto reflejo, los brazos de ese ser, llenos de pulseras delicadas, atraparon su menuda cintura. Al mirar hacia arriba, encontró una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos gatunos. Sonreía, pero de una manera completamente seductora, casi siquiera sin proponérselo. Un rojo enorme se apoderó de las mejillas de Akko y tragó dificultosamente. Sucy le parecía una persona atrayente, pero esa mujer era un estadio superior.

-Ingrid, por favor, detente de conquistar a todo el mundo –Amylou puso los ojos en blanco. –Ven Akko, te daremos tu verdadera apariencia. ¿De acuerdo?

No hubo otra mediación de palabras, más que ser arrastrada por la chica desconocida escaleras arribas. Fueron hacia una de las habitaciones espaciosas y abrió la puerta. Dentro de esta, se encontraba una joven que debía tener aproximadamente su edad, acostada y cubierta solamente por las sábanas. Todo su cuerpo, estaba desnudo y miraba la televisión con aire aburrido.

-Dany, vístete. Tenemos visita.

La joven a la que Amylou se había referido, sonrió amablemente y salió de la cama, con las sábanas envueltas a su cuerpo. Hizo una leve inclinación de reconocimiento y se fue al baño que tenía incorporada la enorme habitación, decorada de colores oscuros y encaje.

-Eh…

-Danielle Elliot…Ella es… -Hizo una pausa breve. –Podríamos decir que mi pareja. Disculpa, pensé que Sucy se aparecería más tarde en la casa. De otra manera, ya estaría levantada y dejaría de holgazanear. Bien. ¿A qué iba? –Amylou trabó la puerta con llave, para que Akko no escapara. –Puedes sentarte en la mesa, si deseas. ¡Ah, sí! Mi nombre es Amylou Elliot, pertenezco a un clan de vampiros llamado obviamente Elliot. Sucy es del clan Petrovich. Cada vampiro tiene una casta o clan y además, debe hacerse cargo de diferentes reglas de convivencia con ustedes, los humanos. Los Petrovich están en la lista de los vampiros más insanos y violentos de todos. Si haces algo que no les gusta, Igor directamente te elimina. Sucy es su pequeña heredera, porque no ha tenido hijos cuando era humano. Estoy segura de que Sucy te comentó sobre que somos vampiros ¿No? –Tomó una aguja enorme y la envolvió con una tela pulcramente blanquecina, para mantenerla alejada de la vista de la japonesa. –Sí existimos y cada familia también pertenece a un orden específico. Sucy es más como una alquimista. –Abrió uno de los armarios que resultó ser una enorme heladera, por el frío y el vapor congelante que emanó e invadió la habitación; y extrajo cuidadosamente, una bolsa vacía de sangre, junto a mangueras finitas. –Los Elliot somos más con una especie de dueños del tiempo. Dime si te duele, ¿De acuerdo? –Había una mirada gentil en esos ojos de plata. Sonrió escuetamente, antes de clavar la aguja en la piel de Akko, quien dio un respingo. Luego, pudo quitar parte de la sangre y llenarla en la bolsa, Akko notó que poco a poco volvía a su verdadero cuerpo. Los músculos de la cara dolieron y Akko suspiró agotada por ello. Mientras tanto, achicar su estatura fue sentir un cosquilleo y una alocada sensación de náuseas, se instaló en su estómago que subió hasta su cabeza, dejándola un poco mareada–Es increíble que Sucy decidiera por fin separarse de los Petrovich. Debiste haberla impresionado un montón. –Comentó como si fuera algo al paso.

Akko se sonrojó hasta las orejas y notó que el calor de la habitación había subido unos cuantos grados.

-Yo…

-No te preocupes. Sucy es algo frívola, pero estoy segura que contigo a su lado, luchando codo a codo, simplemente debe hacerla sentir súper feliz y útil.

-Eh…

-Además no es broma cuando digo que le gustas mucho….

-Yo…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no es mutuo? Si no dejas de pensar en ella. –Un delicado dedo níveo, acarició la sien de la oriental.

La situación se volvía un poco más incómoda si era necesario. Akko sonrió algo contrariada, antes de que Danielle apareciera, dando un portazo. Hizo una bonita cara a Akko, antes de regañar con la mirada a su pareja.

-¿Tanto morbo te da leer mentes?

-Como a ti te encanta soñar con el pasado. –Amylou se encogió de hombros, con inocencia. Mientras tanto, la bolsa de sangre terminaba de llenarse.

-La vas a traumar.

-Hay que hacerse cargo de aquello que nos gusta. ¿No? Como tú te interesabas tanto en mí, mientras estabas comprometida con mi dulce hermanito mayor. –Amylou hizo un gesto dramático. –Y te revolcabas con Ingrid Drughe…

-¡Amy!

Akko en algún momento, aprovechó en quitarse la aguja y salir disparada, mientras acomodaba su cabello, un tic que empezó a tener cuando Diana se metía con ella en la escuela. Corrió por los pasillos, algo apresurada. Era demasiada información junta, sin ningún hilo conexo. Necesitaba seguir haciendo preguntas, pero todos esos entes parecían estar metidos más en su mundo que otra cosa. Apretó los labios, y entró a una de las habitaciones, sin darse cuenta realmente de que podría llevarse una desagradable sorpresa.

El hedor a carne descompuesta, heces y fluidos corporales concentrados, inundaron sin ninguna misericordia, sus fosas nasales. Estuvo a punto de vomitar aquello que comió en el almuerzo del día anterior, su estómago no era tan fuerte como para soportarlo. Intentó encender el interruptor, a ciegas, con la impresión de que tocaba una pared viscosa y pegajoza. Cuando la tenue luz de los candelabros se inflamó, pegó un grito agudo, al encontrarse a una jovencita de quince años encadenada a la pared, con grilletes que picaban sus muñecas. Quiso dar unos pasos hacia atrás y huir, totalmente abochornada por verla así, pero la jovencita, probablemente molesta por la interrupción, abrió con inocencia sus ojos, congelándola en el lugar. Realmente se veía de última. El rostro de la desconocida se desencajó al posar sus orbes bonitos en Akko. Forcejeó violentamente con las cadenas, para llamarle la atención. Kagari notó que esa chica estaba desnuda en su totalidad, pero por primera vez, sintió que no debería sentir vergüenza, bochorno o un deseo de escapar, sino la urgencia darle la ayuda que estaba precisando. Dio un par de pasos hacia ella, mas se sobresaltó al escuchar un grito alto y claro que le sorprendió por provenir de un cuerpo tan menudo.

-¡Escapa!

-Espera, puedo ayudarte. –Akko se inclinó para quitar eso que apresaba sus pobres muñecas. La chica tan sólo la observó, con lágrimas en los ojos. Trató de quitarle la mano, para que no hiciera ninguna cosa más y se fuera del lugar. Era lo más lógico, lo esperable, esa niña tenía que protegerse.

-No. Ya es tarde…

-¿Por qué?

-Según… Según Marie… No me queda mucho… -Sonrió.

¿Cuántos vampiros vivían en esa enorme casa? Sospechaba ser una de las pocas humanas sino la única ahí.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Amanda.

-¿Amanda?

-Sí. –Los ojos verdes destellaron, erráticos. Los huesos del rostro y la clavícula se hicieron más pronunciados, estaba bajo peso, escuálida, esquelética rozando al raquitismo. Apenas se notaban sus pechos, los huesos de la cadera y sus piernas daban la impresión de que se romperían con un vientito. Respiró haciendo un ruido extraño en la caja torácica. Akko intentó hacer fuerzas para liberarla debió ser una joven muy bonita, cuando estaba bien. Sabía que los vampiros eran arpías maquiavélicas, pero… Esto le parecía demasiado exagerado. ¿Para qué extender tanto la tortura y el sufrimiento de alguien? Empero, recapacitó. ¿Dónde había leído que un vampiro pudiera preocuparse por el bienestar del ser humano al que le extrae su vitalidad? Seguramente Marie era otra de las personas que atormentaban en esa mansión que parecía de locos. Amylou, Danielle, Lena, Ingrid. Todas eran chicas, cada una parecía vivir una especie de Guerra Fría donde nadie se dirigía verdaderamente la palabra. Supuso que ese era el salón de martirio. Sin dudas, aquí era donde los humanos inocentes perecían para que los vampiros perpetuaran con su horrenda continuidad en el reino de los vivos. Este habitáculo era donde se les quitaban los sueños y las ganas de vivir, mientras los sometían a toda clase de vejaciones sin ningún tipo de impunidad. –Mi nombre es Amanda O'Neill… No pareces una vampiresa mala. Por favor, busca a la familia O'Neill. Diles que lo siento mucho y que los amo. Te lo pido… Es mi familia, los decepcioné al marcharme de casa y ahora, tan sólo pago las consecuencias… Por…Por…Por favor…

-Escúchame… Te sacaré de aquí. No sé cómo, pero…

-¿Te dejo cinco minutos y no haces más que líos, Akko…? –Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

Kagari se dio vuelta, encontrando su salvación en un instante. Estaba muy segura de que la tendría de su lado, de que le daría una mano para dejar escapar a esta pobre chica tan inocente.

-¡Sucy! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Esta chica fue secuestrada y la están mata….!

-Lo sé.

Y entonces lo notó. Sucy estaba parada detrás de ella, brazos cruzados y con una mirada y sonrisa tan burlona que daban arcadas. Akko tuvo que digerir esas palabras, mientras su corazón volvía a la carga con latidos rápidos en una triste melodía.

-¿A qué te re…?

-Sé que ella está aquí y también por qué la encerraron. Akko, no puedes meterte con las víctimas de los vampiros y mucho menos en asuntos de familia. Es la primera regla para no tener problemas… No todos son tan tolerantes como yo.

-¡Estás hablando de asesinar! –Akko por primera vez en todo ese segundo, la enfrentó. Sucy sonrió un poco disgustada, la hizo a un lado. Miró largamente a Amanda, quien sonrió esperanzada.

-¿Le darás el mensaje a mis padres?

-No. –La alquimista acarició el rostro demacrado de la pelirroja, con algo que podría pensarse como cariño.

Acto seguido, para horror de Akko, Sucy Manbavaran tomó el cuello de Amanda y lo giró con brusquedad, rompiéndolo. Miró a otro lado, con un gesto de asco y repugnancia, mientras los brazos flácidos de la chica, quedaban a cada costado de su cuerpo inerte. La joven se arrodilló, en total estado de shock. No podía creer lo que había presenciado. Era increíble que se permitieran estas barbaridades. Observó a Sucy extraer lo que quedaba de la sangre de la chica y guardarla en finos tubos de ensayo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si esta locura fuera lo más cotidiano y normal del mundo. Como si este acto salvaje sólo recibiera elogios por pate de los suyos.

-¡ERES UN MONSTRUO! –Se desquitó la joven, golpeando la espalda de Manbavaran. La aludida rió, de esa forma tan antinatural y frívola como había presenciado un par de veces. Sólo que ahora, tenía un tinte tan maníaco, que aterró a la pobre humana. Kagari dio un par de pasos cuando su contrincante la empezó a acorralar con la mirada, fingiendo tranquilidad.

-Lo sé. ¿Acaso no lo has notado antes?

-Sucy…

-Akko. –Suspiró, guardando las muestras cuidadosamente. -¿Acaso creíste algo diferente? ¿Quieres saber por qué conozco a los Wintrop? Porque, han trabajado fielmente con mi padre. Últimamente unen fuerzas con los Elliot, pero es obvio que detrás de las puertas, hacen lo que les plazca, lo cual lo veo totalmente natural. No sé por qué los humanos creen que somos buenas personas y que tenemos la misma moral que ustedes. La literatura barata y basura no hizo más que lavarles el cerebro con ideas estúpidas y rosadas. –Levantó una ceja, burlonamente. - ¿Sabes Akko? Tus padres han matado a varios inocentes para nosotros. ¿Por qué tú eres tan moralmente correcta? –Akko abrió los ojos enormemente, mientras observaba que Sucy la llevaba contra la pared. Poco a poco, el disfraz que había usado para despistar a la familia Petrovich, se fue esfumando. Despacio, la verdadera cara de Manbavaran se hacía presente para Kagari. Sólo que era demasiado tarde. Sucy era más que un monstruo, ella disfrutaba eróticamente hacer daño a los demás. Por eso siempre terminaba desangrada en el piso. Por eso siempre la seducía hasta el paroxismo del éxtasis y una vez que la tenía arrastrándose, le daba una patada, sacándosela de encima. Calculadora y fríamente, la tuvo contra la pared en un santiamén, usando su cuerpo apenas para encerrarla. Tan sólo se dio cuenta de la situación cuando ambas manos estaban a costados de la cabeza de la chica y sus rostros quedaron a dos palmos de distancia. Sus labios rozaban seductoramente, en toda la moción, con los de su interlocutora. Contempló a la joven vampiresa de piel pálida sonreír de manera críptica. – ¿De verdad te crees todas esas mentiras que dijo Amylou sobre mí? ¿Sobre ese disparate de que estoy enamorada de una idiota como tú?

-…-Los ojos terracotas se llenaron de lágrimas, completamente heridos.

-No, querida. Sólo quiero tu sangre. –Los filosos colmillos de la Manbavaran rasgaron la piel. Akko gimió en voz alta, paralizada, parte por el miedo, el dolor y también porque se sentía que la vorágine de aquello que estaban haciendo, otra vez la consumía, imposibilitándola a que pensase con coherencia. – La sangre virgen tiene un sabor espectacular para mí. –Los mortales ojos carmines de la vampiresa paralizaron a su víctima, mientras efectuaba una pausa milimétricamente teatral. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos, enterrándolos profundamente - Akko, yo quiero matarte.

Sin aviso, sin decir otra palabra, mordió salvaje el cuerpo, arrancando un trozo de carne en el acto; la sangre saludó efusiva a borbotones, caliente y erótica. Sucy tomó de la cabeza a Akko, con una fuerza descomunal, apoyándola completamente contra la pared. La joven humana, apenas pudo resistirse. La opresión contra su frente era tan horrenda que las lágrimas salieron a mares. Su cuerpo temblaba de miedo. En medio de este brutal ataque, toda su entidad reaccionó de la manera menos esperada: Se arqueó, cerró los ojos, y gimió, porque la succión le recordó las veces que se tocaba pensando en ella. Mientras estaba siendo consumida en su totalidad, la mente disparó en la vieja fantasía de que estaban haciendo el amor. Algo oscuro, que anhelaba fervientemente en las noches de soledad, cuando sus padres llegaban tarde a casa y tenía la posibilidad de gemir cuanto quisiera el nombre de Manbavaran. En un rincón de su cabeza, recordó que había una parte del cuello, pequeña, que estaba en carne viva y que un par de dientes succionaban junto con esos voluptuosos labios; de la forma más salvaje y desconsiderada posible, su sangre. La mezcla de sentimientos, la estaba volviendo loca. Atrapó la espalda de la alquimista, para acercarla más a su ser, mientras permitía que bebiera todo lo que tuviera ganas.

Sucy rompió la ropa de su mártir, a la vez que ahora, tras puertas que nadie podía abrir puesto que había colocado un hechizo de magia negra; daría rienda suelta a la pasión que estaba consumiéndola desde que la conoció. La culpaba por todo. Akko había destrozado su esperanza de captar víctimas estúpidas a las cuales engatusar, usar y desechar. Akko hizo que se pusiera en contra de su familia. Akko logró que luego de haber estado ausente por un siglo, su padre en vez de perdonarla; ahora quisiera borrarla del mapa. ¿Por qué tenía que sentir esta atracción por la humana más imbécil que jamás conoció? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era menester que tuviera compasión por esa idiota? Descreía que le gustara esa descerebrada. Era una niña, podría ser su bisnieta, si se ponía a pensar atentamente. Sus dedos libres recorrieron todo el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, mientras seguía succionando, con la fija idea de vaciar sus venas y quitarse el problema de encima. Las lágrimas de la japonesa y sus "no" suaves como quejidos que se asemejaban a un tinte sexual, tan sólo agravaban la situación, Diana tenía tanta razón. Akko adolorida, lamentándose de miedo, de pavor o de debilidad; era simplemente un aliciente al libido que crecía en su pecho como un monstruo desesperado de morbosidad. Interpuso su rodilla, violentamente, con su mente dando vueltas al sentir la humedad característica de la excitación entre sus piernas. Friccionó intencionalmente una y otra vez; al menos si al fin moría, que lo hiciera en medio de un orgasmo. Creía que era una eutanasia bastante agradable para los humanos, en especial porque esbozaban una sonrisa de puro placer antes de caer desfallecidos en el piso. Acarició los pechos desnudos, deleitándose de la piel y ese calor que emanaba debajo de las palmas frías de sus manos que cabían perfectamente en una de las zonas particularmente más íntima de la anatomía femenina. Esa temperatura corporal que Sucy olvidó poseer, a no ser que estuviera constantemente bebiendo sangre. Esa tibieza que envidiaba de los vivos y deseaba siempre destruirla, porque no podía tenerlo. Escuchó un gemido apagado, lleno de fruición, su cuerpo fue tomando otra fiebre a medida que seguía bebiendo y el de su víctima, se iba enfriando. Se sentía llena a punto de devolver, su ropa le ajustaba, parecía una maldita garrapata a punto de estallar. No obstante, de verdad, quería sacarse ese dolor de cabeza de su sistema, de su vista, de su vida. Estaba harta de tener que estar cuidándola, de sentir que debía actuar como una rebelde para mantenerla viva. De tener que preguntarle por celular a Diana cómo se encontraba y si estaba alimentándose. De tener que pelear con su familia para que le abrieran una cuenta en el banco y viviera feliz por siempre en una posición económica holgada. Akko no servía para asesinar, de hecho, estaba consciente que no tenía utilidad ni talento para nada más que para causar alborotos y jaquecas agudas a toda la comunidad de vampiros. Estuvo entre varias paredes de su condenada casa dos meses, este era el tercero. Era pelear a diario con su familia para que no la destrozaran, era tener que traicionarlos e ir de perro faldero con los Elliot para mantenerla viva. ¡Era suficiente! ¡Ya no daba más de tanta presión!

Pero…

-Sucy,… Por favor…

NO

-¡Maldición!

Manbavaran la lanzó al piso, Akko cayó como un saco de patatas, haciéndose daño las rodillas, las cuales sangraron un poco. Apenas podía moverse, su cuerpo helado y tieso demostraba que faltaba poco para acabar con su acometido, se dijo la alquimista. Se hallaba enojada consigo misma, por haber sido tan amable con esa idiota.

Limpió sus labios con las manos, tomó el cuerpo inerte de Amanda, colocándolo en el hombro; juntó los tubos de ensayo y le dio la espalda.

-Su…

Las lágrimas se acumularon en los malignos ojos carmines, mientras su víctima seguramente estaba por decir alguna frase compasiva casi sacada de esos libros de autoayuda barata y azucarada _made in Coelho_ , para que no se sintiera tan mierda como lo hacía ahora mismo.

Luego de haber disfrutado de casi vaciar sus venas, notó que tenía el corazón roto.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero Amylou Elliot, esa detestable enana, tenía razón.

-¡NO ME SIGAS MÁS! –Su voz tembló, sin siquiera poder ocultarlo.

Dio un portazo, dejando a la débil joven, dentro de aquella tétrica cámara de tortura.

 **FIN DEL TERCER CAPÍTULO**


End file.
